Silver Fang
by Blanch2404
Summary: [Long-fic, AU] Hace mucho tiempo, los humanos y los licántropos eran enemigos naturales. Sin embargo, la visión de Mary y sus hermanos sobre estos seres cambia cuando conocen a Shintaro, un chico-lobo con la misión de ayudar a humanos y a lobos aun a costa de su vida [ShinMary] (¡Ya tiene una linda portada! Hecha por mí)
1. Prólogo

Hola, damas y caballeros que han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic! Os presento mi nueva idea y, a la vez, mi primer long-fic en el fandom de Kagerou Days~ Algunos ya me habrán oído hablar de este fic, pero para los que no... Bueno, sólo pediros que seáis buenos conmigo. Acepto toda crítica que queráis hacerme, tanto para bien como para mal. Sólo espero que os guste y os divierta, eso ya sería un logro para mí!

 **Avisos:** OCs, puede que OoC, AU (mundo medieval, brujos y criaturas mágicas). ¿Qué más podría decir? Bueno, que este es sólo el prólogo y es más corto que lo que serán el resto de los caps.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kagerou Days no me pertenecen, son hijos de Papi Jin y Mamis Shidu y Wannyanpu :33 Yo sólo soy una mera fan a la que sólo le pertenecen tres (futuros) personajes: Sora, Dan y Mei.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

.

 _Otra vez._

 _Cada vez hay más, puedo notarlo. Este mes ya han acabado con cinco y éste es el sexto, el cual tendrá el mismo final que los anteriores. Y estoy seguro de que acabarán con más dentro de muy poco, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Nunca acabarían con todos._

 _Como las veces anteriores, la plaza del pueblo se había llenado para la ocasión. Todos los pueblerinos se reunían para celebrar la gran hazaña realizada con un enorme banquete que contenía todo lo que el pueblo se podía permitir, que no solía ser mucho. Los heroicos cazadores brindaban con el vino de la taberna y narraban con lujo de detalles y exageraciones varias como había transcurrido la caza, encandilando las mentes de los niños que los escuchaban, soñando con realizar ellos mismos tal logro en un futuro, cuando fueran mayores._

 _Y en el centro de la plaza, la muchedumbre se reunía alrededor de la enorme jaula de hierro que retenía a la bestia._

 _Un lobo. Y, a la vez, un humano._

 _A mí, al contrario que al resto de los niños, no me atraía especialmente aquellas celebraciones. Es más, me parecían una acción digna de salvajes, así que siempre procuraba mantenerme a una distancia prudente de la plaza esos días. Una distancia que solía ser la puerta de mi propia casa, de la cual no pasaba a no ser que fuera obligado. No llegaba a comprender el atractivo que le veía mi hermana pequeña a la idea de apedrear a alguien hasta la muerte, aunque ese alguien no fuera del todo humano._

 _Negué lentamente sabiendo que no lo entendería por más que lo intentara y giré sobre mis talones para volver a casa. Subí las escaleras de piedras que daba a las casas más altas del barrio y entré a mi hogar en silencio, cosa de lo que mamá siempre se quejaba._

– _¡Se dice 'Ya estoy en casa' cuando regresamos, Shintaro! – me advirtió mamá desde la cocina._

– _Ya estoy en casa... – dije sin ninguna clase de emoción, sólo para darle el gusto._

 _Me acerqué a la cocina y me senté en la mesa que había frente al fuego donde se preparaba, dentro de una gran olla, una buena sopa de verduras y con suerte carne de pollo. Había lo suficiente para cuatro personas. No recuerdo quien era la cuarta persona._

 _Mamá, de pie frente a la olla, se giró para mostrarme esa dulce sonrisa que brillaba siempre que se dirigía a uno de sus hijos._

– _Bienvenido, hijo mío. Momo está en la plaza, ¿verdad? – afirmó acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado. Me acarició tiernamente la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrillo desvalido que miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo – Con Kenjiro y su hijita, Ayano, viendo al lobo..._

 _Asentí lentamente._

– _Están terminando de afilar las armas de tortura – expliqué encogiéndome de hombros –. Pronto lo matarán y será sólo uno de los tantos lobos que se han cazado en la ciudad. Prefiero no estar allí cuando eso pase._

– _Comprendo..._

 _Durante unos minutos, ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Mamá seguía acariciándome tiernamente y yo cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del suave contacto que tanto me agradaba. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de ese contacto lleno de cariño para siempre, pero algo en mi mente me obligó a interrumpirla sólo por esa vez._

– _Mamá, ¿los lobos son malos? – pregunté abriendo de nuevo los ojos para mirar a mi madre con la inocencia innata de un niño de siete años._

– _¡Claro que no son malos! – dijo mamá con determinación, bajando su mano de la cabeza hasta mi hombro. Parecía un tema serio – Lo único que ocurre es que son... diferentes. No son iguales que nosotros._

– _¿Por qué los odian entonces? – quise saber ladeando la cabeza._

– _A la gente no le gusta todo aquello que no entiende y tiende a odiarlo. Pero el que sea diferente no quiere decir que sea malo. Todos somos diferentes, pero la mayoría del pueblo no lo entiende – me explicó._

 _Me fijé en su cara, que reflejaba un sentimiento que no entendí del todo. ¿Estaría triste? No quería que mamá estuviera triste, tenía que hacer que estuviera feliz. Pero eso no solía ser cosa mía, sino de Momo y sus niñerías graciosas, así que no sabía muy bien que hacer._

 _Decidiendo hacer caso a mi instinto, apoyé mi mano en su pierna para subirle el ánimo._

– _Yo... yo no quiero que hagan daño a los lobos, mamá – le dije formando una mueca disconforme –. Quiero ayudarles de alguna manera. ¡Cuando sea mayor, ayudaré a los lobos para que no los cacen!_

 _Mamá sonrió con aquello y me abrazó con fuerza. Sin temor alguno, le devolví la sonrisa y el abrazo, orgulloso por haber conseguido lo mejor que habría hecho en mi vida: alegrarle el día a mi madre._

– _Ese es mi niño... – dijo en mi oído, haciendo que riera por lo bajo._

 _Luego, se apartó de mí y siguió cocinando con su bella sonrisa, cantando y tarareando una bonita canción que no llego a recordar, pero que conseguía adormecerme como si fuera una canción de cuna. Tal vez lo fuera. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y los usé como si fueran una almohada, observándola hasta que mis párpados pesaron tanto que se cerraron en contra de mi voluntad, quedándome dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Puedo olvidar muchas cosas, pero nunca olvidaré como sonrió mamá ese día._

 _._

 _Esa misma noche, el comisario del pueblo vino a casa de improviso. Mamá nos obligó a quedarnos en nuestra habitación y ella fue a recibirlo en el comedor con una taza de té. Al principio, intenté hacerle caso y hasta traté de ayudarla jugando con Momo para entretenerla un buen rato sin que llorara o se enfadara._

 _Sin embargo, cuando pasó demasiado tiempo como para que mi nula paciencia lo soportara, sopesé la idea de desobedecer a mamá y dejarme llevar por la curiosidad. Procurando que Momo no quisiera salir, la dejé pintado tranquilamente con una tiza y abandoné la habitación con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Me fijé bien en mis pasos con el objetivo de ser silencioso y me acerqué hasta el comedor._

 _La escena que encontré al llegar me partió el corazón._

 _Mamá estaba sentada en una de las sillas con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara tratando de contener las lágrimas. Lloraba desconsolada, gritando cosas como 'No puede ser...' o '¿Por qué a él?'. El comisario mantenía una mano en su espalda a modo de apoyo, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor que ella sentía. Era como si alguien especial se hubiera ido._

 _Entonces, entre los gritos desesperados de mamá, el comisario le dijo algo parecido a 'No te preocupes, cazaremos a los lobos culpables de esta tragedia'._

 _Y entonces lo comprendí._

 _Era por esa cuarta persona que esperábamos para cenar. Había muerto a manos de... los lobos._

 _Al entender todo, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y cayeron en silencio mientras una molesta opresión en el pecho me impedía respirar con naturalidad. Miré a mamá dudando si ir con ella o no, pero toda duda quedó resuelta cuando el comisario me vio y me hizo una señal para que me acercara. Obedecí corriendo y salté a abrazar a mamá, que enseguida se quitó las manos de la cara para devolverme el abrazo con fuerza y desesperación, como si no quisiera que me alejara de ella nunca._

 _Al cabo de un rato, el comisario se levantó para irse. Mamá me alzó entre sus brazos y ambos lo acompañamos hasta la puerta, donde nos deseó buenas noches. Buenas serían para él. Yo me quedé un rato más con mamá, que me repetía que no pasaba nada y que volviera con Momo, que estaría preocupada._

 _No volví a la habitación hasta que mis sollozos se calmaron un poco. Momo trató de preguntar el por qué de mis lágrimas, pero yo la ignoré y eché en la cama, tratando de olvidarlo todo. Olvidar a esa cuarta persona, como si nunca hubiera significado nada en mi vida. Olvidar la visita del comisario y todo lo que eso había conllevado. Olvidar que los lobos existieran o, por lo menos, que ellos fueran los causantes de la tragedia._

 _Pero no pude olvidar la sonrisa sincera que mamá mostró ese mediodía._

 _Porque, a partir de ese día, todas sus sonrisas estuvieron empañadas de tristeza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, este es sólo el inicio. El resto de la historia, obviamente, no estará escrito en cursiva, sólo aquellos caps en los que Shintaro narre su pasado (no serán muchos, como mucho 2).

Espero que os haya gustado, trataré de publicar cada cierto tiempo pero sin agobios, ahora que he vuelto al instituto no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir en condiciones. Cualquier duda, crítica, amenaza de muerte, etc... Escribid un review~ Todos son bien recibidos y recordad que, por cada review que reciba, alimentaréis a un pobre gatito callejero llamado Kano y evitais que un Shintaro salvaje sea maltratado por Ene x3.

See you next illusion~! :33


	2. Los Corderos

Hola, chicos y chicas que habéis leído el prólogo de mi fic! Primero decir que: de verdad un solo review? En serio? Sé que lo habéis leído más personas, no podéis dejarme así sin saber que pensáis~! Pero bueno, yo tampoco soy quien para quejarme, siempre olvido comentar nwnU. Sólo que sepáis que, cuantos más reviews reciba, más pronto publico el siguiente cap. Ahí lo dejo caer~

Por el lado contrario: Muchas gracias por tu review, Kimi-chan! No te preocupes por lo corto de tu review, por lo menos me has escrito y es ya me hace feliz (aunque ya me habías dicho muchas cosas cuando lo escribí la primera vez). Muchas gracias~!

 **Este cap está dedicado a Kimi no Sakura, por ser la única en comentar y, por supuesto, por ser mi beta-reader y mi mejor amiga (Alice, no te celes). Para ti, Kimi-chan!**

Bueno, no os entretendré más: ¡He aquí el cap!

* * *

 **I**

 **Los corderos**

.

–Kousuke.

Con el cuerpo aún adormilado, el azabache aludido levantó la mirada del cuenco de su desayuno y la dirigió hacia su hermana, que aún portaba el delantal y cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho con una cuchara de madera en la mano, moviéndola impacientemente. La chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole así el reloj de cuerda de la sala.

Tardó un par de segundos de más en comprender aquello.

–¡Llego tarde! – exclamó levantándose sobresaltado, antes de correr hacia su habitación para cambiarse a toda prisa – El señor va a mandar a que me fusilen, ¡me va a dar latigazos hasta la muerte! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! – se escuchaba aún desde el comedor, haciendo que a la joven le cayera una gotita por la sien.

–Kido-san, ¿el señor de Seto-san realmente es tan cruel?

La chica volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña Mary, que hasta ese momento había estado desayunando al lado de Kousuke tranquilamente y ahora escuchaba con curiosidad la sarta de torturas que el chico gritaba y repetía desde su habitación.

–Sí, así de cruel puede llegar a ser una persona a la cual se le sube el poder a la cabeza – respondió Tsubomi encogiéndose de hombros –. Lástima que no mucha gente vea esa crueldad. Sería mucho mejor un mundo donde los reyes, los príncipes y el resto de los nobles no manden fusilar a sus criados por llegar cinco minutos tarde.

–¡Ese mundo es una fantasía, Tsubomi! – exclamó Seto llegando de nuevo al lado de la peliverde, esta vez vestido con un traje verde de criado y listo para partir – Si llegara a ser real, ¡juro por lo más santo que le besaría los pies a ese noble y lamería el suelo por donde pisara!

Mary rió divertida ante tal promesa, al contrario de Tsubomi, que puso una mueca asqueada a la vez que miraba a Seto de arriba a abajo.

–Por Dios, Kousuke Seto, ¡que asco! – dijo Kido empujándole lejos de ella.

–Oh, no es broma. Pero Shuuya y tú tendrían que ayudarme, yo solo no daría a basto – rió el azabache picando a su hermana.

–¿Tú no llegabas tarde? – le evadió esperando que dejara de decir tonterías.

Ante eso, el joven pareció reaccionar y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes despedirse de Kido y de Mary. Ensilló rápidamente a su caballo mientras rogaba una y otra vez que el príncipe no se enfadara mucho con él y buscaba excusas para disculpar su retraso.

Una vez que los cascos del caballo dejaron de oírse, Kido suspiró y tomó el asiento que antes ocupaba Seto, justo frente a Mary y el bol de sopa que tenía como desayuno. La pequeña ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó antes de tomar otra cucharada de su desayuno.

Ella negó suavemente.

–Nada, sólo espero que ese idiota tenga cuidado en el camino – dijo algo cansada, cerrando los ojos como si así pudiera dormir.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta por darle la espalda al resto del comedor, un cierto rubio salió de la habitación que compartía con Kousuke y caminó lentamente y de puntillas para no hacer ningún ruido, intentando que Tsubomi no notara su presencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Mary si lo veía y pasó varias veces la mirada de él a ella dudando si decir algo o no.

–Sé que Kousuke sabe lo que hace – prosiguió la chica ajena a la situación –, pero cada vez hay más de esos malditos lobos en el bosque por el que tiene que pasar y no sólo ellos, hay muchos más peligros. No quiero que le ocurra nada malo. No es por parecer algo blanda, pero es normal que me preocupe cada vez mis hermanos salen de casa, ¿no, Shuuya? – añadió algo más alto, justo para que el rubio se diera por aludido.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando ya tenía una mano sobre la puerta, Shuuya se vio obligado a frenar su huida con una sonrisa típica en él, sólo que un poco más tensa. Se giró rápidamente para mirar a Kido, que aún le daba la espalda.

–¡Buenos días por la mañana, estimada y queridísima hermanita~! – saludó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

–Un paso más y te llevo frente a la Inquisición, _hermanito_ – lo amenazó con voz de ultratumba.

–Eso es muy cruel... – dijo el rubio sin cambiar ni un ápice su sonrisa, notando sin embargo una gota caer por su sien.

Kido por fin se dignó a girarse para mirar a Kano, aunque para ver ese rostro de asesina psicópata que portaba prefería que siguiera dándole la espalda. Durante cerca de un minuto, notó la presión que cargaba la mirada de su hermana cayendo sobre su cuerpo como una enorme roca, haciendo el ambiente cada vez más tenso. Mary casi podía notar como la temperatura alrededor de ellos había descendido cerca de diez grados.

Al final, como si fuera un acto de rendición, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró.

–Sólo salía a dar un paseo por el pueblo, para informarme de si hay alguna fiesta pronto o algo que no provoque que muera de aburrimiento aquí encerrado – explicó intentando parecer molesto.

Mary entonces sonrió feliz e inocentemente.

–¡Kido-san y yo teníamos planeado ir más tarde a comprar al mercado, Kano-san! – anunció mirando a Shuuya con alegría, al contrario de lo que mostraba el rubio.

–Mira por donde, ya no tienes por qué acercarte al pueblo, nos informaremos nosotras de lo que sucede por ti – sonrió Tsubomi mostrando su superioridad –. Es más, deberías de quedarte en casa, Shuuya. Nunca se sabe que clase de ladrones pueden andar por los alrededores.

–Ya, bueno... Es que también necesito buscar algo importante que unas chicas no podrían conseguir, así que tendré que salir y buscarlo yo mismo – explicó haciendo el amago de alcanzar la puerta con la mano, pero el argumento de Kido le hizo detenerse... de nuevo.

–Si te refieres a la lista de cosas que garabateaste anoche y que dejaste encima de la mesa, se la guardé a Kousuke en el bolsillo para que, cuando volviera del palacio, te busque todo lo que quieres en el camino – anunció encogiéndose de hombros –. Sabes perfectamente que a él le resultará más fácil conseguir un trozo de cuerno de ciervo o las plumas de algún cuervo blanco... Así que puedes quedarte en casa, pronto tendrás tus idioteces.

–P-pero es que yo no puedo vivir encerrado mucho tiempo – reclamó llegando a los límites de su paciencia –. Soy como los pobres pajaritos: si estoy demasiado tiempo sin ver la luz del sol o sin sentir el refrescante aire haciendo ondear mi ropa, me muero.

–Pues te asomas a la ventana.

Kano abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero su mente no dio en ese momento con ningún argumento para rebatir a la lógica aplastante de Tsubomi, así que simplemente bufó mostrando una infantil mueca de desaprobación y volvió con pasos pesados a su habitación, farfullando algunas maldiciones y ciertas blasfemias.

Una vez que Shuuya desapareció, Mary miró interrogante a la peliverde.

–Kido-san, ¿por qué insistís con tanto fervor para que Kano-san no salga de casa? – preguntó la albina, dejando el cuenco de comida olvidado.

–P-por nada – respondió Kido mirando fijamente a la pequeña para no levantar sospechas –. Como dije, quiero que alguien se quede en casa para alejar a los ladrones, nada más. Además, ¿qué te dije de tratarnos a todos de vos?

La pequeña bajó la mirada e infló las mejillas sintiéndose regañada antes de recitar la regla que tantas veces le había repetido:

–Que ahora somos todos parte de una misma familia y que yo no tengo que llamaros de vos aunque esté acostumbrada, que no es necesario hablar así. Y que eso hace que os... Digo, que te sientas vieja.

–Muy bien – la felicitó Tsubomi –. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa? Saldremos pronto.

–¡De acuerdo! – asintió Mary contenta con el cambio de tema.

Dicho esto, la albina se levantó de la mesa y fue rápidamente hacia la habitación que compartían las dos chicas, pasando antes por la cocina para dejar el cuenco del desayuno.

La pequeña familia de Kido estaba compuesta por apenas tres miembros, tres niños que, por azares del destino, habían vivido desde que eran muy pequeños en el orfanato Daze junto a otros muchos niños, a cargo de su dueña Azami. Con apenas catorce años habían sido capaces de huir de ese lugar y hacerse cargo de una pequeña casa, logrando así sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Kousuke pasó por varios trabajos de chico de los recados en varios negocios, hasta que un día la fortuna le sonrió y consiguió ser en el criado personal del hijo del duque. Shuuya heredó el negocio familiar e, imitando los pasos de su madre, se convirtió en lo que la Inquisición consideraría un brujo nigromante, cosa que sólo Kido y Seto sabían. Tsubomi quedó como ama de casa, conformándose con ayudar a sus hermanos y, sobretodo, con hacerle la vida imposible a Kano para que no acabara en la hoguera a manos del pueblo.

Un día hacía apenas unos meses, Seto se encontró con Mary al volver del palacio. La niña le pareció una muñeca de porcelana, maltratada y abandonada en la calle con su esponjoso pelo blanco muy sucio y una mirada que suplicaba por un trozo de pan entre lágrimas. Al azabache le conmovió tanto esta escena que decidió llevarla a su casa por lo menos para darle algo de comida y ya luego debatiría con sus hermanos para darle un hueco en la casa. Kano desde el primer momento se negó a acoger a la pequeña y ni siquiera las insistencias de Kido tuvieron efecto en aquella ocasión.

Sin embargo, tras una noche en la que Mary durmió con Seto en la puerta de la casa, el rubio despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y aceptó casi de inmediato que la niña se quedara y hasta ofreció su cama. A los dos hermanos le pareció muy rara esta decisión tan repentina y bipolar, pero asintieron rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión otra vez.

Desde entonces, Mary vivía con ellos tratando de ayudar a los hermanos en todo lo que podía.

–Mary, ¿ya estás lista? – preguntó Kido desde la puerta. Se había quitado el delantal y ahora llevaba una caperuza simple de color lila.

La pequeña, al ser llamada, salió rápidamente de la habitación con un vestido de niña pequeña de colores claros y una caperuza parecida a la de Kido, pero de color blanco y que tenía el objetivo de cubrirle todo el pelo.

–¡Ya estoy! – anunció con una risita cantarina – Podemos irnos cuando quera... quieras – se corrigió rápidamente.

Kido sonrió ante el desliz de la pequeña y luego ambas salieron de casa con la caperuza sobre la cabeza, evitando por todos los medios que la gente se fijase en ellas.

Apenas un cuarto de hora después de que la puerta principal se cerrara, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió y de allí salio Kano con una mueca infantil de berrinche. Según Kido, tenía que quedarse en casa para que no entraran ladrones, ¿no? Pero tanto ella como él sabían que los ladrones nunca entrarían en esa casa, así que...

–Va lista si cree que me quedaré en casa sin hacer nada – farfulló el chico colocándose la oscura capucha de su túnica.

Y, sin decir nada más, Kano se acercó a la puerta principal y se fue tan tranquilamente.

.

–¡Seto-san!

Al escuchar su nombre, el azabache se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un niño de doce años, que recién había entrado en la cocina del palacio, donde estaba Kousuke lavando los trastes. El pequeño de cabellos alborotados tan oscuros como los suyos y ojos verde esmeralda iba también ataviado de criado, aunque a diferencia de él su traje era algo menos formal y de color negro y dorado.

–Dan, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó notando que el chico venía corriendo, tal vez desde la otra punta del palacio.

–El hijo del duque ha pedido que le lleven el cesto de frutas que solicitó antes – explicó arreglándose el traje por enésima vez. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ropa tan formal como esa.

–Yo estoy ocupado en este momento. ¿Puedes pedírselo a Sora? Debe de estar escabulléndose del trabajo en el jardín trasero.

–Puedo ir yo, Seto-san – se ofreció amablemente.

–¡NO!

Dan se asustó bastante al escuchar ese grito en negativa. Seto no solía gritar así, ¿le sucedería algo? Además, su rostro había enrojecido de repente, lo cual le extrañaba cada vez más.

–Ehm... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo llevárselo?

–Porque eres muy joven aún para hacer algo así. ¡Sólo tienes doce años, niño, no puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Seto muy alterado, inexplicablemente alterado.

El niño alzó una ceja confuso.

–¿Y? Son sólo unas frutas... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Seto se quedó mirándole fijamente, notando que el pobre niño estaba realmente muy confuso. Dan aún era muy inocente para estar en ese palacio, debería de estar jugando con otros niños en el barrio. Pero sabía que su familia tenía problemas económicos muy graves y el pequeño niño era el único que podía conseguir dinero. Así que, si no podía evitar que estuviera allí, por lo menos debería de intentar que su inocencia infantil siguiera intacta todo el tiempo posible.

Tendría que encargarse él... como siempre.

–Dan, ¿por qué no te quedas mejor lavando los trastes y voy yo a llevar el cesto? – propuso el de verde con una sonrisa nerviosa – Así no tienes que recorrer de vuelta todo el camino con las pesadas frutas.

El pequeño lo dudó un instante, pero en seguida aceptó la idea y Seto lo dejó allí terminando alegremente el trabajo que él había empezado.

Pasear por el palacio solía ser uno de los placeres diarios de Seto. Veía tantos lujos siempre al alcance de su mano que en ocasiones soñaba con ver a su familia viviendo esos lujos. Sería hermoso ver a Tsubomi y a Mary con vestidos elegantes dignos de reinas y princesas, o encontrarse con el siempre informal Shuuya vestido cual príncipe de cuentos. Por desgracia, el encontrarse a Sora, su amigo de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules como el cielo, escaqueándose por los pasillos y pasando desapercibido a pesar de su uniforme de color naranja muy llamativo siempre le devolvía a la realidad.

Pasó un rato hasta que llegó con el cesto de frutas a los aposentos del hijo del duque, la cual estaba custodiado por dos guardias.

–Perdón, Seto, el señorito está ocupado – dijo uno de los guardias.

–Dan me ha llegado el mensaje de que él mismo ha requerido mi presencia con las frutas – explicó mostrando el cesto.

–Pero, Seto, es que...

Una voz muy familiar desde el interior de la habitación interrumpió la oración del guardia.

–¡Inútil, deja que Kousuke entre! – exclamó el hijo del duque.

El guardia se asustó mucho y en seguida le permitió el paso, no sin antes desearle mucha suerte al chico. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Seto entró y en seguida la escena provocó que el azabache bajara la mirada muy sonrojado.

El señorito no se encontraba solo en la habitación, tenía muy buena compañía, casi de ensueño. Es decir, ¿quién no querría estar rodeado por un harem de mujeres que como mucho llevaban puesto una sabana por encima? Y el señorito, echado boca abajo en su cama con una de las chicas haciéndole un masaje en la espalda, tampoco es que llevara mucha ropa. La única prenda que llevaba era un pequeño lazo escarlata que recogía su cabello a la altura de la nuca.

Cuando los dorados ojos del hijo del duque se clavaron en él, Seto se puso mucho más nervioso.

–Señorito Kuroha, ¿os coloco el cesto en el escritorio? – preguntó evitando mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera el suelo.

–No, tráelo aquí a la cama, Kousuke – dijo Kuroha algo burlón, señalando con un par de golpecitos el hueco al lado de la mujer que le masajeaba.

–Ah, c-claro – obedeció inmediatamente, mas no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo – Y tenía que ser al lado de la tentación, cómo no...

–¿Decías algo, Kousuke?

–¡S-sólo me preguntaba si necesitabais algo más, señorito! – se apresuró a decir notando un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y obligarle a formarse frente al hijo del duque. La mirada que le había dirigido su amo auguraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa si se atrevía a decir una sola palabra contra él.

–Ahora que lo pienso, tenía pensado ir luego a cazar al bosque – mencionó cogiendo una verde manzana del cesto y examinándola –. Prepara todo lo necesario para dentro de dos horas y ensilla a Estrella Negra. Si necesitas al idiota de Sora, dile que la próxima vez que se escaquee conseguirá cien latigazos de mi parte. Quiero que no falte nada o lo pagaréis muy caro.

–Comprendido, señorito. Ahora mismo me encargo de que todo esté a vuestro gusto – aceptó haciendo una reverencia ante su amo.

Sin querer oír o ver nada más, Seto se marchó apresuradamente de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, suspiró y por fin todo su cuerpo se destensó. Era normal que la simple presencia de su amo consiguiera ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Ahora sólo tenía que buscar a Sora y obligarlo a ayudarle.

.

–Kido-san, ¿queda mucho más? – preguntó Mary algo cansada.

Llevaban más de una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad y el cesto que cargaba ya se le hacía muy pesado para sus débiles brazos, además de que la caperuza y la aglomeración de personas le daba mucho calor. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea acompañar a Kido en sus compras.

–No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que pasar por cierto lugar y ya podremos volver – le explicó Kido amablemente tratando de no quitarle un ojo de encima a la pequeña, procurando que no se perdiera –. Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar, ¿podrías quedarte fuera? Hay unos escalones, puedes sentarte allí a descansar si quieres.

–¡De acuerdo! – asintió contenta.

Por suerte para la pequeña, en apenas cinco minutos llegaron al lugar del que Kido hablaba, en las afueras del pueblo.

Era un gran edificio de dos plantas de fachada rojiza y más de una veintena de ventanas que daba por un lateral al bosque. Una de las paredes, la misma que conducía a la zona forestal, estaba cubierta en su parte baja de huellas de manos de varios colores, sin duda obra de niños traviesos a los que le habrían ofrecido algunos cubos de pintura. Frente a la puerta estaba la pequeña escalinata a la cual se refería Kido, desde la cual se podía leer el letrero que descansaba a un lado de dicha puerta: Hogar para niños Daze.

Mary, al notar esto, ladeó la cabeza confusa e incluso algo temerosa.

–Kido-san, ¿qué hacemos en este orfanato?

–Kousuke, Shuuya y yo nos criamos aquí – le contó Kido con una mirada nostálgica –. Nos marchamos hace ya dos años, pero Shuuya suele venir cada vez que sale para contarle historias de héroes, villanos y cosas así a los niños.

–Entonces... ¿hemos venido para comprobar si Kano-san se ha quedado en casa o no? – dedujo la albina más calmada.

–Así es – asintió la peliverde. Entonces, subió con cuidado la escalinata, dejando a Mary atrás –. Espera aquí un momento, no tardaré mucho – le prometió encarándola una última vez.

La pequeña asintió inmediatamente, obediente como un corderito. Sólo entonces Kido se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó suavemente, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, una voz infantil se dirigió a ella sin atreverse a abrirla de momento.

–¿Cuál es el secreto escondido en el Daze?

–Los ojos ocultos en los niños – respondió Kido a esa especie de código sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Correcto.

La puerta hizo un leve ruido y justo después se abrió con un leve chirrido, dejando ver al niño que estaba al otro lado. Debía de tener unos diez u once años y tenía el cabello castaño, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Su ropa estaba muy sucia y rasgada, pero se notaba que en un pasado había sido de un celeste muy bonito.

–Buenos días, Danchou – le saludó el pequeño bastante serio.

–Hola, Hibiya. ¿Ha pasado Shuuya por aquí hoy?

Hibiya miró un momento hacia el interior del edificio, dudando un momento su respuesta. Sin embargo, pronto pareció recordar algo muy grave y se volvió hacia Kido con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba asustado, y eso que la chica no tenía su típica mirada intimidatoria al tratarse sólo de un niño.

–A-ahora mismo está en el comedor entreteniendo a los más pequeños con el cuento de Caperucita Roja – respondió con una mano en la nuca –. Nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, pero... tú impones más respeto que él, Danchou. No miedo, respeto – se apresuró a aclarar.

–Comprendo. Entonces, ¿me llevas hasta el idiota?

–¡C-como desees!

En seguida, Hibiya se echó a un lado para que Kido pasara al interior y, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta sin prestarle atención a Mary, que se quedó algo sorprendida a los pies de la escalinata.

La pequeña albina supo en seguida que Kido iba a tardar un rato en salir, así que suspiró pesadamente. Dejó la cesta de la compra en el último escalón y buscó algo con lo que entretenerse. Paseó con curiosidad alrededor del edificio, poniéndose de puntillas de vez en cuando para mirar a través de los ventanales o recogiendo algunas flores que crecía en los bordes de la propiedad. Era una cualidad que la caracterizaba, todo a su alrededor podía ser motivo de su interés.

De repente, fue el bosque lo que atrajo por completo su atención. La vegetación, el sonido de los pájaros, la belleza, esa aura mística que rodeaba la foresta le incitaba a acercarse a ella, a satisfacer su curiosidad y adentrarse como si el bosque fuera su hogar. Casi podía escuchar ese murmullo que le decía: _'Acércate...'_

–Pero Kido-san... – musitó volviendo un momento su mirada al edificio.

Sin embargo, un grito procedente del interior seguido de cientos de risas infantiles curiosamente le tranquilizó. Sabía que el dueño de ese grito había sido Kano, lo cual significaba que a Kido todavía estaría un rato más desahogándose con el rubio.

–Por pasear un momento no pasará nada, ¿no? – se convenció a sí misma – Volveré antes de que Kido y Kano salgan y no se darán cuenta de nada...

Así fue como Mary se confió y atendió a la llamada del bosque con mucha curiosidad.

Se notaba bastante que la pequeña nunca antes había pisado un bosque o, si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba. Por ello, a pesar de que notaba cierta familiaridad en el ambiente, todo era completamente nuevo para ella y eso llamaba a su curiosidad.

En su paseo, la mirada de la albina no dejada de posarse en todo. Inspeccionó cada planta que le parecía diferente a la anterior, se quedó absorta viendo las hormigas que seguían tranquilamente su camino, el tocón con el cual se cruzó le hizo imaginarse cómo habría sido ese gran árbol antes de que algún leñador lo cortara. Una ardilla que corría cerca de la base del tocón se acercó a ella y le dio un buen susto. Ella soltó un pequeño grito. Eso asustó también a la ardilla, que corrió lejos del tocón y se subió al árbol más cercano, desde donde se atrevió a chillarle antes de desaparecer.

Esa situación envalentonó un poco a Mary y la siguiente vez, aunque se sobresaltó bastante al ver a un pequeño conejito blanco, no gritó y se quedó observándolo con curiosidad. El conejito pareció imitarle durante un instante, lo cual hizo feliz a la albina. Sin embargo, la curiosidad aumentó con aquello e hizo que quisiera acercarse para tocarlo. Al ver eso, el conejito huyó.

–¡Ah, espera! – exclamó desilusionada.

Entonces, en un impulso, Mary empezó a correr persiguiendo al conejito con bastante dificultad, ya que el vestido no le ayudaba en su carrera. Lo cierto es que tuvo suerte de no caer en diversas ocasiones a pesar de que su naturaleza era bastante torpe. Pero el conejito no se lo quería poner fácil y corría por zonas muy complicadas para una niña común. Saltaba los troncos muertos que se encontraban en el camino o hacía zigzag entre algunas rocas. La pequeña nunca se lo había pasado tan bien.

Aunque Mary no lo notó, ya había pasado un buen rato corriendo cuando el conejito se adentró en un bonito claro lleno de flores rojas en cuyo centro se alzaba un cerezo lleno de pétalos rosados. La pequeña se quedó en el borde del claro mirando maravillada toda la belleza que la rodeaba, mas su atención recayó pronto en cierto detalle.

Un chico.

A la sombra del gran árbol descansaba la figura dormida de un joven de cabellos negros como la noche. Llevaba una camisa blanca algo sucia y unos pantalones oscuros, pero no tenía puesto ningún zapato. Un curioso detalle era la larga bufanda roja que le cubría el cuello o los dos graciosos pajaritos que jugueteaban en su cabeza como si fuera parte del paisaje, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención del joven.

Fueron las dos oscuras orejas de lobo que sobresalían entre su pelo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Mary vio a un hombre-lobo.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado (el paisaje sería el mismo que la canción Kokoro Kiseki de Rin y Len Kagamine). Si tenéis alguna duda, no tardéis en comentarmelas, trataré de resolverla todo lo bien que pueda sin haceros spoiler nwnU. Trataré de no hacer la historia muy liosa, aunque puede que con tantos personajes me acabe liando yo sola x3.

Por si alguien no me conoce, os explicaré: Trataré de ser lo más puntual posible, la mayoría de las veces lo consigo. Publicaré este fic cada dos semanas, para que no se me vaya acumulando el trabajo. Puede que sea mucho tiempo para algunos/as (Jeffy, va por ti~ x3), pero es lo que hay. Además, los caps son largos, así que espero que quede compensado!

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero vuestros reviews~! Nos leemos!


	3. El Lobo

Hola, chicas que leéis mi fic! Porque creo que eso de que los chicos lean fics es una leyenda urbana x3 Bueno, al parecer vamos mejorando: esta vez tenemos dos reviews! Os adoro, chicas :33 Sobretodo, a Jeffy. Me encanta cuando me escriben biblias en vez de reviews! x3 No es coña, de verdad que amo que mi fic te de tantas cosas que decir :333

Para responder a tus preguntas, te diré 1) No, no siempre serán tendrán ese poder. Sobre la marcha pasaran varias cosas, aunque ya adelanto que Kido no será bruja uwu 2) Sí, Ayano cumplirá más o menos el mismo rol que en la historia original, solo que en esta podría decirse que marca muchísimo más a Shin de lo que lo hace originalmente. Y 3) Bien, sé que esto no es una pregunta, pero sí, la pareja ShinMary es precisamente por lo que tu imaginas x3

Por cierto, a todos... Os gusta la nueva portada que tiene el fic? :D Yo hice el dibujo, pero quien lo pasó a ordenador fu una gran amiga mía. **Muchas gracias, Ayla, este cap va dedicado a ti!**

Bueno, no os entretengo más :3 Espero que os guste este cap.

 **AVISO** : Habrá algunos términos (lo que yo llamo "jerga de lobos") que a lo mejor no entendéis. Algunos los explicaré en el próximo cap, pero por si acaso, mandadme las dudas que tengáis! :D Además, ningún lobo ni ningún criado fue maltratado realmente durante la creación de este cap x3

* * *

 **II**

 **El lobo**

.

Mary estaba muy impresionada.

Observaba por enésima vez a ese chico que descansaba bajo el árbol y recordaba que Kido y sus hermanos le habían hablado alguna vez de esas peligrosas criaturas que acechaban los bosques esperando a que cualquier incrédula que se adentrara sin medir las consecuencias. Ella siempre había creído en ellos, sabía que varias veces los había atrapado y exhibido en el pueblo y eso le causaba un gran terror, mas nunca antes había visto a ninguno.

Hasta ahora.

Con mucha curiosidad pero manteniendo la cautela, la pequeña abandonó su escondite tras un árbol y se adentró en el claro de flores con mucho cuidado. Los dos pajaritos que jugaban en la cabeza del joven salieron volando al verla acercarse, pero el chico parecía tan profundamente dormido que no se había percatado de ello. Aún así, ella siguió avanzando disimuladamente, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que quedó justo frente al chico.

Mirándolo bien, era un joven bastante guapo. No parecía llegar a los veinte años, tal vez tuviera unos dieciocho o diecinueve. Su piel era muy clara, casi igual que la suya misma, lo cual era mucho más complicado al ser ella albina. Bajo sus ojos se notaban una ojeras dignas de quien no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, tal vez por eso no se despertaba tan fácilmente en esta ocasión. También debería de estar hambriento, porque estaba demasiado delgado. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que, además de las orejas, también tenía una esponjosa cola de lobo negra que terminaba en un mechón blanco.

Durante un rato, la atención de Mary se centró en las orejas lobunas del chico, que se mantenían erguidas a pesar de la somnolencia de su dueño. Se preguntó por un momento si serían de verdad. Es decir, ¿serían como las de los conejitos, que se movían cuando las tocabas o cuando escuchaban algo fuera de lo común? ¿Serían sensibles al tacto? No sabía en que momento su curiosidad había superado su terror, sólo supo que su mano se deslizó veloz hacia la oreja derecha del joven y la delineó con cierto cuidado. Pudo apreciar como al instante se movió hacia atrás como si fuera un tic nervioso, sorprendiendo e ilusionando a la pequeña. ¡Se movían de verdad!

Quiso volver a tocarla, pero entonces notó que su muñeca había sido aprisionada, impidiendo su movimiento. Bajó su mirada con algo de miedo y se encontró cara a cara con el joven que le amenazaba con sus ojos negros como la noche.

–¿Qué haces? – gruñó el lobo molesto.

Oh, ahora sí que sentía terror. Adiós, curiosidad.

–N-nada – balbuceó Mary tratando de separarse, pero el agarre que mantenía el otro sobre su muñeca era muy fuerte –. S-sólo paseaba... y-y te vi ahí tirado...

–¿Venías a cazarme?

–¡NOOO! – gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces, el joven la soltó súbitamente y ella cayó sentada en la hierba entre las flores. Mary se masajeó la zona dolorida. No esperaba que el suelo fuera tan duro. Mientras, aprovechando su distracción, el lobo se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo en sus ropas y en su cola. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que el otro la observaba atentamente, no pudo más con el miedo y empezó a llorar.

–¡No me comas, por favor! – pidió poniéndose de rodillas ante él y bajando la cabeza – No volveré a entrar en el bosque si es lo que quieres, señor lobo, ¡pero no me comas! Por favor, por favor... – suplicó llorando y bañando las flores de lágrimas.

El lobo alzó una ceja algo confuso.

–Lo siento por ti, no me gusta la carne humana... – aseguró con su semblante serio – Pero no digo lo mismo de otros lobos. ¿Es que nunca has escuchado el cuento de Caperucita Roja?

Mary negó con fuerza y entonces se acordó de Kano. Él estaba contando ese mismo cuento en el orfanato, tal vez debería de haberse quedado allí como la niña buena que era y haber escuchado esa historia. Se lo pediría en otra ocasión... si es que salía de esa.

Lo que no sabía era que el joven estaba mirándola con mucha intriga, casi como ella había hecho antes. Se le hacía gracioso que la pequeña estuviera temblando de miedo a sus pies cuando ni siquiera había sido cruel con ella. Casi podía decirse que estaba siendo amable, pero Mary estaba demasiado aterrorizada para darse cuenta.

Estaba por decirle que se marchara del bosque cuando a sus orejas llegó un sonido muy conocido que le obligó a apartar su mirada.

–Niña, silencio – exigió el lobo firmemente.

Mary alzó la cabeza aún sin dejar de llorar. El joven tenía las orejas erguidas intentando escuchar con más claridad y olfateaba con suavidad el ambiente. Parecía molesto y algo preocupado, casi asustado, ya que la oscura cola se escondía levemente entre sus piernas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el lobo volvió a encararla.

–Escóndete – murmuró indicando con un leve gesto el árbol de cerezo.

–¿P-por qué? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

–¡Sólo hazlo, rápido!

La albina asintió algo dudosa y obedeció, escondiéndose tras una de las gruesas raíces del árbol que era casi tan grande como ella. Se esforzó mucho por no asomar la cabeza para observar, pero al final no logró mantenerse firme y dejó que la duda le ganara.

Cuando miró cuidadosamente por encima de la raíz, vio al joven aparentando estar calmado mirando a cierto punto del bosque, aunque su cola se movía errática por los nervios. Unos minutos después, otros tres lobos se acercaron rápidamente a aquél lugar, frenando justo frente al chico. El más grande de ellos, de cabellos rojizos y varias cicatrices en el rostro, lo encaró con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que las orejas del azabache se agacharan lentamente antes su presencia.

–Vaya, Kisaragi-kun, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Beta-sama, eso tendría que preguntarlo yo – dijo el joven con un tono algo bajo de voz –. Después de todo, éste sigue siendo mi terreno. ¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?

–Verás, uno de mis chicos me ha dicho que ha olido a una humana en el bosque y, no sé, pensé que a lo mejor tú sabías algo – explicó mirando a sus dos acompañantes, que rieron por lo bajo como si fuera una broma –. Tal vez un estúpido Bala Plateada como tú había sido lo suficientemente valiente como traer a una corderita a la guarida de los lobos, ¿no?

–" _¿Bala Plateada? ¿Qué es eso?" –_ se preguntó Mary con curiosidad.

–No sé de qué me hablas – mintió el joven Kisaragi tratando de evitar la mirada del más alto.

–Entonces, ¿por qué apestas a humana? – gruñó uno de los acompañantes.

El azabache le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el otro lobo, más pequeño que los otros tres, se arrepintiese y se escondiera tras Beta. Al parecer, ese lobo tenía un rango menor que el joven azabache. Una vez que aquel pequeño estuvo lo suficientemente asustado, volvió a encarar al pelirrojo, que ahora lo observaba muy serio con las orejas erguidas.

–Estuve en el pueblo hace un rato – se excusó el Kisaragi con firmeza –. Hace tiempo que no encuentro comida por esta zona, así que bajé a robar algún trozo de pan. Me escondí entre la multitud, es normal que apeste a humanos.

–Mientes, Bala Plateada – gruñó Beta cada vez más enfurecido.

–No soy un Bala Plateada, soy un...

–¡Silencio! – exclamó, haciendo que el azabache se encogiese levemente y resguardara su cola entre sus piernas – Dime donde está la chica humana y a lo mejor tengo piedad contigo, maldito.

El joven pareció dudar, cosa que estremeció el cuerpo de Mary. ¡No, no podía delatarle! Aunque, pensándolo bien, había sido ella la que lo había metido en problemas sin querer, no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. ¿Quién no se desharía de un embrollo así si con eso salvaba la vida?

Muy asustada, la albina volvió a ocultar su cabeza y se hizo un ovillo, tratando de reprimir el miedo que le provocaba aquella situación. Pensó en sus seres queridos: Seto, Kido, Kano... Pensó que tal vez Kido ahora la estaba buscando desesperada mientras Kano trataba de calmarla. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado quedarse en el orfanato, incluso si luego tenía que limpiar las heridas de Kano! Nunca volvería a adentrarse en un bosque en lo que le restaba de vida, aunque la vida de alguien dependiera de ello. Y, por encima de todo, ¡nunca volvería a acercarse a un lobo o a un perro si sobrevivía!

Sin darse cuenta, Mary empezó a llorar, haciendo que el otro acompañante de Beta escuchara sus sollozos.

–Beta-sama, hay alguien detrás de esas raíces – dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Al escuchar ese comentario, la albina se quedó completamente paralizada y casi notó que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. ¡La habían descubierto!

–Vaya, con que no escondías a la humana, lobo rastrero – gruñó Beta sin apartar la mirada del joven –. Agarradle, que no escape.

–Maldición... – farfulló el azabache empezando a temblar.

El pelirrojo, antes incluso de que sus compañeros obedecieran, se dirigió hacia el lugar que le indicaba su fiel ayudante. A cada paso que daba, Mary veía la muerte más cerca de su espalda, acechándola como un lobo hace con un corderito. Tal vez esa era era la versión más correcta de lo que iba a suceder.

Estaba tan aterrorizada que no notó que Beta la agarraba del cuello de su vestido hasta que estuvo a dos pies del suelo, con su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del contrario. Mary cerró rápidamente los ojos, temblando del miedo que le recorría el cuerpo.

–Ara, es muy linda – rió el pelirrojo burlándose del pánico que le tenía la pequeña albina –. Oye, ¿cómo creéis que quedará su cabeza en la puerta de mi casa? Estaría muy bien colocada, ¿no?

–Alfa-sama te mataría en cuanto lo viera – le replicó el lobo chivato, que ahora agarraba al Kisaragi con ayuda del más pequeño, impidiendo así que éste huyera –. Ya sabes que nunca te permitirá que hagas lo que quieras con un humano.

–Y-ya lo habéis oído, Beta-sama – balbuceó el azabache.

–Kisaragi, cierra el hocico. Tú y yo tendremos luego una charla – lo encaró Beta. Entonces, zarandeó a Mary y la tiró con fuerza frente al chico, haciendo que la albina gritara de dolor –. Pero primero, acabaré con esta humana que tanto aprecias frente a tus narices. Atento, a lo mejor tu tendrás un final parecido.

Ante aquella afirmación, el azabache abrió mucho los ojos mirando a la pequeña albina. Mas la sorpresa que mostraba fue sustituido por una tremenda ira dirigida hacia el pelirrojo, que reía burlón.

–¡No le hagas daño! – exclamó el joven encolerizado, haciendo fuerza para librarse del agarre – Ella es inocente, sólo paseaba por el bosque y se perdió, ¡no la metas en una guerra por nada!

–Oh, ¿es una Caperucita Roja? ¡Eso lo pone más interesante!

Mary, sin poder aguantar más las burlas, se levantó y trató de huir, pero Beta se lo impidió pisando su vestido. La albina cayó de cara al suelo, provocando las risas de los lobos.

A excepción del Kisaragi, que gruñía lleno de ira.

–Se acabó, ¡hasta aquí llegamos! – ladró el azabache.

Entonces, se removió con tanta fuerza que el más pequeño de los lobos no tuvo más remedio que soltarle. Gracias a eso, el azabache pudo librarse del otro lobo con un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. El lobo pequeño, al verse en apuros, salió corriendo de vuelta al bosque. Dos lobos menos y, además, ya no había nadie que contuviera las fuerzas del azabache.

Entonces, el Kisaragi y Beta fueron los únicos quedaron en la batalla, frente por frente el uno del otro.

–Estúpido Bala Plateada... – gruñó el pelirrojo agachándose hasta quedar a cuatro en el suelo.

El azabache le imitó y, para cuando Mary pudo verlos de nuevo, ya no había dos hombres frente a ella, sino dos lobos puros de más de metro y medio de altura. Uno de ellos, de pelaje marrón rojizo totalmente erizado, casi llegaba a los dos metros y mostraba los dientes sin dejar de gruñir, retándolo con las orejas erguidas y muy cabreado. El otro lobo, un poco más pequeño, tenía el pelaje completamente negro a excepción del pecho y la punta de la cola, en los que tenía varios mechones blancos. Éste mantenía la cabeza algo más baja, al igual que la orejas, mas no apartaba la amenazante mirada de su rival.

El primer ataque fue lanzado por el de pelaje más oscuro. Al contrario que el resto de lobos, el azabache no gruñó ni mostró siquiera los dientes, sino que se lanzó veloz como un rayo hasta clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su víctima. El rojizo aulló de dolor e intentó contraatacar, pero para cuando el hocico del mayor se cerró el más pequeño ya se había alejado de un salto.

Mary miró a ambos contrincantes desde la seguridad que le otorgaba el tronco del gran árbol. La forma de atacar del más pequeño le parecía peculiar, más propia de un gato que de un can. Saltaba, atacaba, se retiraba y vuelta a empezar una y otra vez, impidiendo que el más grande pudiera siquiera tocarle siquiera. Eso para Beta era desconcertante, ya que normalmente en las peleas de lobos ambos rivales se mantenían siempre uno cerca del otro.

Sin embargo, el rojizo no se dejó amedrentar y al final, después de mucho esfuerzo y cubierto de heridas varias, logró acorralar al más pequeño contra un árbol, sin ninguna salida aparente. Ante cualquier movimiento del azabache, por mínimo que fuera, Beta podría saltar y acabar con su vida de un bocado. Muerto de miedo, el Kisaragi ya podía notar los colmillos del otro en su cuello, cortándole la respiración y tal vez la vena por la cual corría su sangre frenéticamente.

Y así hubiera sido de no ser por Mary, que en un ataque de valentía se había hecho con una enorme rama casi más grande que ella y había corrido hasta propinarle con él un gran golpe en la cabeza al más grande.

–¡Eso no se hace, lobo malo! – gritó golpeándolo una y otra vez, consiguiendo que Beta retrocediera un poco y sacudiera la cabeza con fuerza.

El Kisaragi aprovechó esa oportunidad para huir victoriosamente. Agarró a Mary con sus colmillos por el cuello de su vestido y la lanzó súbitamente hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera sobre su lomo con un grito de sorpresa.

Soltó un suave ladrido que la albina entendió como _'Agárrate'_ y, tras aquello, el lobo salió corriendo como una bala por el bosque.

–¡Nos está siguiendo! – exclamó Mary mirando hacia atrás.

Pero el azabache no necesitaba comprobarlo. Sólo siguió corriendo sin perder ni un segundo, simplemente fijándose en lo que tenía frente a él. Conocía sus cualidades y ya había dado por sentado que en un par de kilómetros podría darle esquinazo a su rival y guiar a la niña hasta el camino del pueblo, así que sólo se concentró en correr sin bajar su velocidad.

No podía dejar que esa niña muriera en el bosque.

O eso pensaba hasta que, un tiempo después, una bala impactó con fuerza en su paletilla.

.

–Kousuke, te odio – repitió cierto pelinaranja por enésima vez.

Seto simplemente rió de nuevo.

Apenas quedaban un par de horas para que se pusiera el sol en el bosque. Seto y Sora, tal y como su amo les había ordenado, acompañaban a Kuroha en su cacería y ya tenían varias presas a su disposición. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que el hijo del duque los llevara a esas marcha como si fueran sus perros de caza, pero lo que le molestaba a Sora era que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado al chivarse de que estaba durmiendo la siesta en la sala de lavados.

–Idiotas, no os entretengáis – gruñó Kuroha desde la montura de su caballo negro como la noche –. Al que se despiste y se pierda, lo mandaré a los calabozos durante un mes.

–¡Por supuesto, señorito! – dijo Seto acelerando el paso sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Claro, como 'su majestad' va sentadito sobre su caballo... – gruñó Sora imitando el paso de su amigo a duras penas.

Mas ese comentario quedó enterrado cuando Kuroha lo escuchó y le mandó una mirada tan glacial a su lacayo que éste por poco se quedó atrás paralizado del terror. Por suerte, Seto tiró de él hasta que recuperó el habla.

De repente, un ruido extraño llamó la atención de los tres. Parecía el sonido de un animal grande, como un venado o un caballo gordo, recorriendo el bosque a gran velocidad. Y, por el volumen de las pisadas, parecía que fuera a pasar cerca de ellos. El hijo del duque sacó rápidamente su escopeta y apuntó hacia la lejanía, desde donde al parecer provenía el sonido. Esperó pacientemente, seguro de que su próxima víctima pasaría por allí. Esperó, esperó y esperó.

Y, entonces, una sombra oscura apareció frente a su vista veloz.

Inmediatamente, un disparo resonó por el bosque y Kuroha sonrió victorioso mirando a sus dos lacayos. El sonido de ese animal ya no se escuchaba por el bosque.

–¡Woah, eso ha sido genial, señorito! – exclamó Seto fingiendo admiración y emoción.

–Pff, por favor, si ni siquiera sabe que es lo que ha disparado – farfulló Sora aburrido –. Y puede que ni lo haya matado, así que...

El pelinaranja se calló inmediatamente al ver a su amo apuntarle con la escopeta muy cabreado.

–Estúpido, tienes suerte de que me seas más útil vivo que muerto o ya te habría metido una bala entre ceja y ceja – gruñó Kuroha bajando su arma al notar que el de naranja se encogía de miedo –. ¡Ahora id a por mi presa, inútiles!

Seto asintió repetidas veces y siguió el camino que había recorrido la bala anteriormente. Tuvo que volver para llevarse también al tembloroso Sora, pero luego avanzó entre los árboles sigiloso y silencioso, manteniendo siempre una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hasta que su mirada dio con la víctima de su amo.

La bala se había topado al parecer con el hombro izquierdo de un joven, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano sobre la grave herida y una mueca de dolor. Su blanca camisa se teñía de rojo sangre en cuestión de segundos, igualando el color de la extraña bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello. Seto en seguida notó que no era un chico corriente, sus orejas de lobo y su cola le delataban.

Pero lo que le borró la sonrisa no fue eso, sino el ver a su pequeña y adorada hermanita de rodillas frente al azabache, llorando y tratando de animar al otro.

–¡Mary! – exclamó acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado muy nervioso, agarrando a la chica de los hombros – ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

–¿Lo... conoces? – jadeó el lobo con las orejas agachadas.

–¡Eso no importa ahora! – negó la albina mirando a ambos – ¡Lo que importa es que hay que ayudarle, Seto!

Seto abrió los ojos impresionado y miró al azabache que era señalado, viendo que respiraba agitadamente y que su mirada se oscurecía por momentos. ¿Que ayudara a un lobo? ¿Eso... era lo que quería Mary? No podía ser, algo muy malo tenía que haber ocurrido.

–Pero, Mary, es que él...

–¡Él me ha salvado la vida! – explicó interrumpiéndolo con firmeza – Es justo que yo ahora se la salve a él, ¡así que por favor, Seto, haz algo!

Confuso, Kousuke pasó la mirada del uno al otro. ¿Obedecer a Mary y salvar al lobo a pesar de ser considerado delito o no obedecer, dejarlo en el bosque malherido y que Mary nunca volviera a dirigirle siquiera la palabra? Bueno, la decisión no era muy difícil a decir verdad.

Finalmente, frunció el ceño y asintió.

–De acuerdo, lo haré.

–¡¿Vas a ayudar a un lobo?! – preguntó Sora indignado, sobresaltando a Seto.

Oh, vaya, Sora... Se había olvidado de él, pero ahora le venía muy bien.

–¡Sora, necesito que me hagas un favor! – dijo el de verde volviendo a levantarse – Necesito que vuelvas con el duquesito y te inventes algo, como que la presa me ha atacado o algo así. ¡Lo que sea, pero excúsame para que pueda volver a casa!

–No, me niego a participar en esto – aseguró afirmando su gesto con una rotunda negación de cabeza y cruzándose de brazos –. Si tú quieres que te capturen, te torturen cruelmente, te corten los dedos uno a uno sin piedad y finalmente te ahorquen en la plaza del pueblo frente a todos los que una vez fueron tus vecinos y amigos, allá tú. ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo para eso!

La decisión de Sora parecía completamente inamovible, pero Seto lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se creía y sabía donde picar para conseguir lo que quería de él.

–Vamos, Sora, yo creí que eras mi amigo. No, mucho más, ¡mi mejor amigo! – se lamentó acercándose lentamente al de naranja, de manera que Mary no se enteró cuando Seto murmuró: – Si me haces ese favor, puedo conseguirte un encuentro con mi hermana.

El rostro de cierta peliverde pasó inmediatamente por su mente, consiguiendo sonrojarle.

–¡Es un trato! – exclamó Sora veloz con un brillo lujurioso en su mirada – Si no lo cumples, Kousuke, ¡lograré que se te caiga el pelo mientras duermes!

–Lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió el azabache.

Una vez conseguida su respuesta, Sora corrió hasta desaparecer entre la espesura. Sólo entonces, Seto se giró y se agachó frente al lobo, que ahora estaba tumbado sobre las piernas de Mary. El pobre había acabado desmayándose por el dolor.

–Mary, voy a tener que ponerle tu caperuza – le dijo a la pequeña.

Mary ladeó su cabeza confusa mientras veía como Seto alzaba al lobo con sumo cuidado y lo colocaba sobre su espalda, pudiendo así cargarlo como si fuera una pluma.

–Pero, entonces, mi pelo...

–Sus orejas y su cola son mucho más llamativas – le interrumpió usando sólo un brazo para que el lobo no se cayera, consiguiendo con la otra mano desatar la caperuza blanca de la niña –. Si te ven a ti por el pueblo, es posible que nos desprecien a ti, a mí e incluso a Tsubomi y a Shuuya. Pero si lo ven a él y lo identifican como un lobo, será nuestro final.

–Comprendo... – musitó Mary mirando al lobo.

Seto advirtió al instante el leve tono de tristeza y culpabilidad que había usado la pequeña y no pudo aguantarlo. Nada más poder colocar la caperuza sobre el joven lobo, sonrió amablemente y le revolvió sus claros cabellos con ternura.

–No te preocupes, Mary, los lobos son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen – rió tratando de animarla y empezando a caminar bastante rápido, procurando así llegar cuanto antes la casa.

Mary se sorprendió mucho al oír eso. Corrió hasta alcanzar al de verde muy feliz y empezó a dar algunos saltos a su alrededor.

–¿Eso es cierto? ¿Estará bien? – preguntó la pequeña una y otra vez ilusionada.

–¡Pues claro que sí! ¿No has oído nunca que lo único que puede matar a un lobo es una bala de plata?

–Oh, no lo había oído...

Pero aún recordaba a la perfección a Beta llamando a ese lobo 'Bala Plateada' una y otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que querían decir los lobos con ese nombre? Porque dudaba mucho que ese fuera el verdadero nombre del lobo, sería muy raro...

En ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Seto supiera algo sobre ese mote o lo que quiera que fuera.

–Seto-san, ¿tú sabes algo sobre lobos? – preguntó tratando de asegurarse.

El azabache apartó su mirada algo avergonzado y negó, decepcionando a la albina.

–En la familia, el único que sabe todo sobre lobos y sobre todas las criaturas del bosque es Shuuya – explicó algo apenado –. Podrías preguntarle a él cuando lleguemos a casa. Bueno, eso si es que nos deja entrar...

Mary asintió. Podía esperar un poco más...

.

Kuroha no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Ya estaba más que harto de que los imbéciles de sus criados se entretuvieran cada vez que iban a buscar una presa, ¡pero esa vez se estaban pasando! Como tuviera que ir a buscarlos, les haría desear no haber nacido.

Estaba por coger su escopeta y bajar de su caballo cuando Sora apareció entre los arbustos.

–¡Hombre, por fin aparecéis! – exclamó rodando sus ojos. Pero cierto detalle le llamó la atención – Inútil, ¿dónde está Kousuke? Y más importante: ¿dónde está la presa que cacé?

Sora tragó duro. Era hora de su actuación.

–Veréis, señorito, resulta que la presa a la que disparasteis era un zorro que no estaba del todo muerto – explicó apartando la mirada nervioso –. Cuando Kousuke fue a atraparlo, el zorro se reveló y le mordió en el brazo antes de salir corriendo. Kousuke ha ido al río a limpiarse la herida y ha dicho que el zorro lo había asustado mucho, que se había mareado y que volvería a su casa para descansar.

Una vez que terminó su larga y elaborada excusa -al menos para su mente-, volvió a mirar a Kuroha para tratar de averiguar si había colado o no. El duquesito, como cariñosamente lo llamaban Seto y él, parecía muy contrariado.

–¿Quién se ha creído ese miserable para marcharse a su casa sin que yo le dé permiso? – gruñó apretando los dientes.

–C-creo que dijo que mañana haría lo que fuera para compensarlo – añadió el de naranja sonriendo burlón.

–Oh, ¡por supuesto que lo compensará! – exclamó determinado – Pero ahora deberíamos de volver, pronto anochecerá. ¡Vamos, idiota! – le llamó hostigando a su caballo para que caminara.

–Ya voy, su majestad... – le siguió Sora suspirando cansado.

Pero el pelinaranja no se dio cuenta de que, durante todo el camino de regreso, Kuroha permaneció más pensativo que de costumbre. No se acababa de creer que Seto, su fiel criado que siempre había estado a su lado incluso cuando enfermaba o cuando Estrella Negra le coceaba con fuerza, se hubiera marchado a su casa en mitad de una caza por una nimiedad como lo era un simple mordisco. Eso no era normal en Seto, algo debía de estar ocultando.

Esperaba seriamente que no fuera lo que se imaginaba...

.

Ya era de noche en el pueblo y tanto Kido como Kano estaban en su casa a la luz de las velas, sin poder hacer nada. Llevaban mucho tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a Mary desesperados, pero con la oscuridad de la noche Kido empezó a sentir miedo y, aunque trató de seguir con la búsqueda, Kano la obligó a volver a casa por su bien.

–Es culpa mía... – se repetía Kido al borde de la lágrimas, teniendo que sentarse frente a la mesa para calmarse un poco – Si no le hubiera pedido que se quedara fuera... Si le hubiera dicho que entrara conmigo... ¡Si tú no hubieras desobedecido deliberadamente, Mary seguiría aquí!

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – asintió Kano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. Pero hoy ya no podemos hacer nada. Mañana seguiremos buscándola y ya verás como la encontramos.

–Pero, ¿y Kousuke? – recordó entonces – ¿Cómo le vamos a contar a él que Mary se ha perdido? ¡Nos matará! ¡No nos volverá a hablar en toda la vida!

–Tranquilízate, no nos matará. Como mucho, se enfadará con nosotros y...

De repente se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la puerta de la casa en mitad de la noche. Eso alarmó a Kano, que lo identificó de inmediato como los pasos de Seto y de alguien más.

–¡Buenas noches, familia! – saludó el azabache entrando muy apresurado en la casa.

–¡Bienvenido a casa, estimado y adorable hermanito! – le aduló el rubio muy rápidamente, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

Mas el recién llegado no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso a su hermano y lo empujó de su camino para dejar su carga con cuidado sobre la mesa del comedor, sorprendiendo a Kido y a Kano al identificar la esponjosa cola que sobresalía por la caperuza.

–¡Es un lobo! – exclamó Kano sorprendido.

–Es un lobo que ha recibido un disparo cuando ayudaba a Mary en el bosque siendo que debería de haberse quedado todo el día con vosotros – los acusó indirectamente asesinando al rubio con la mirada –. Es nuestro deber ayudarle y tú eres uno de los pocos en el pueblo que saben sacar una bala.

–No pienso salvar a un lobo – se negó el rubio –. ¡Podría ser un Colmillo Blanco de la manada Omega y estar aquí para espiar al pueblo!

–¡No es un Colmillo Blanco!

Los tres presentes se giraron hacia la pequeña albina que acababa de aparecer por la puerta y que había afirmado aquello con rotundidad. Kido, al verla y notar que no estaba herida, se levantó de su asiento haciendo más notoria sus lágrimas, esta vez de alegría.

–¡Mary, estás bien! – dijo acercándose a ella y agachándose para abrazarla.

Sin embargo, Kano la separó después de unos segundos para poder encarar a Mary con una extraña seriedad, la cual era imitada por la pequeña.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no es un Colmillo Blanco? – preguntó, llamando a la curiosidad de Seto y de Kido.

–Porque los otros lobos lo dijeron – respondió la albina suspirando –. No sé lo que es un Colmillo Blanco, pero como ellos le llamaban una y otra vez era Bala Plateada. Además, ¡me salvó la vida, tenéis que ayudarle!

Kano y Mary se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose a la cara sin ceder ni un milímetro. El rubio pudo ver en los ojos de la pequeña la determinación, la preocupación y el miedo que la invadían en lo más profundo de su ser, y todo por ese lobo herido que al parecer acababa de conocer ese mismo día. Tal vez sólo fuera por el poder que tenía Mary para convencer a la gente, pero estaba logrando hacer caer su decisión de no ayudar al ese ser.

Además, el hecho de que el lobo fuera un Bala Plateada de verdad y estuviera a su favor podría venirle muy bien a todos.

–Tsubomi, ve a por algunos tarros que tengo en mi cuarto y a por una navaja, una aguja e hilo – le ordenó Shuuya volviéndose hacia el lobo y empezando a desvestirlo.

Kido miro a Kano confusa por el cambio de ideas tan repentino.

–¿Para qué necesitas todo eso? – preguntó la peliverde alzando una ceja – No se te ocurrirá hacer una tontería y ayudar un lobo que podría acabar con nosotros en cualquier momento, ¿no?

Shuuya soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras le terminaba de quitar la bufanda roja y la camisa impregnada en sangre del lobo con ayuda de Seto.

–Éste de aquí no es un lobo cualquiera – explicó examinado la herida. Tendría que darse prisa, sorprendentemente ya empezaba a cicatrizar –. Si lo que Mary dice es cierto, tenemos ante nosotros a uno de los pocos lobos con la fuerza y la justicia de enfrentarse a los otros lobos para defender a los humanos, conocidos en la jerga de los lobos como Balas Plateadas.

Seto se llevó una mano la la boca muy sorprendido en cuanto lo escuchó. Al ver esa expresión, la sonrisa de Shuuya se amplió e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

–Así que, si me permites... Voy sacar la bala.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Vaya, vaya, toda una sorpresa! Al final resulta que Shin es un lobito bueno, a que nadie se lo esperaba? x3 Aquí empieza una bonita estadía de Shin en casa de los KidoSetoKanoKozakura (es que nadie tiene el mismo apellido! Q.Q). Además, Kuroha sospecha algo de Seto. Como saldrá el pobre de esta? Conseguirá sobrevivir o nuestro maníaco asesino matará a su fiel criado? Y lo que es más importante... Conseguirá Sora su cita con Kido? x33

Todo eso y mucho más, en el siguiente cap de **Silver Fang**!

Espero que sigais leyendo fielmente mi fic. Si teneis alguna duda o quereis decirme lo bueno o malo que es, por favor, manden un review! :3 Todos son bien recibidos y, por cada uno que mandéis, un conejito blanco aparecerá para guiaros hasta un lobo bueno (o hasta el Pais de las Maravillas, como prefiráis)

Muchos beso y adiós! Nos leemos!


	4. El Duque

Hola, chicos y chicas de FF! Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a Jeffy por mandar MI ÚNICO REVIEW en este cap nwn Muchas gracias, Jeffy, te hamo! Y también amo mucho la escena Yuri que te montaste tu sola x333 Y, bueno, no se me da muy bien escribir feels... Pero me da que sí, que puedes esperar feels de Shintaro y Ayano uwu

Aprovecho para avisar de que NO habrá Yaoi ni Yuri en este fic uwu Si alguien creyó que porque yo odiara a Seto lo pondría como uke de Kuro o de Sora, están muy equivocadas! (aunque puede que el SoraSeto me lo piense x3) Además, ya se nota que a Kuro le van las chicas x3 Y si no se nota, lo haré notar!

También aviso de que TAMPOCO habrá SoraKido x33 Celebradlo, adelante~ En este fic, además de ShinMary, se quedará la pareja canon y mi OTP de paso: KanoKido~

Y, por último, os advierto de que este es el cap más largo hasta el momento (7020 palabras + Omake!). Espero que no os resulte muy pesado :33

* * *

 **III**

 **El duque**

.

El alegre amanecer de primavera iluminó el pueblo, despertando la vida que yacía en él. La gente poco a poco empezaba a salir de sus casas, los niños corrían felices de camino a la escuela, los sirvientes cogían sus caballos para llegar al hogar de su amo y las amas de casa salían para llegar pronto al mercado y poder llevarse la mejor porción de comida.

Y la luz del amanecer fue lo que despertó al único lobo que pasó la noche en el pueblo.

Al principio, el calor sobre sus párpados le molestó, logrando interrumpir su pesado sueño. Gruñó por lo bajo y trató de girarse adormilado en la mullida cama en la que se encontraba. En cambio, una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

Despejado totalmente de su sueño, el lobo abrió los ojos y se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo. Su garganta estaba algo irritada y el punzante dolor que lo había espabilado provenía de su hombro derecho. Al bajar la mirada, notó que tenía su torso al descubierto. Su camisa y su bufanda habían desaparecido y ahora una venda blanca le ocultaba parte de su pecho y su hombro herido. _'¡La bufanda!'_ Gritó para sí mismo comenzando a analizar toda la habitación.

Se fijó en que, además de la cama en la que estaba en ese momento, había otra un poco más pequeña al otro lado de la habitación. A los pies de ésta había un baúl de madera y cuero de medio metro de altura y, al lado de él, una pequeña mesa ocupada por completo con varios frascos. Se levantó de su cama con cuidado y se acercó a la mesa mostrando algo de curiosidad. Olfateó uno de los tantos frascos para identificar su contenido. Pero tuvo que retirarse de inmediato tapándose la nariz asqueado cuando el intenso y nauseabundo olor que desprendía le mareó y le nubló la vista por un momento.

Gruñó por lo bajo y recordó la frase 'La curiosidad mató al gato', o en este caso, al lobo.

Quiso tirar el maldito frasco por la ventana para vengarse. Y lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo, un murmullo llegó a sus orejas y captó su atención. Eran dos voces, una de ellas le pareció la de un adolescente y la otra era de una niña. No le hizo mucho caso a lo que decían hasta que identificó una de las frases.

–Entonces, ¿qué diferencia hay entre un Colmillo Blanco y un Bala Plateada?

 _'¿Unos humanos hablando de lobos?'_ se preguntó acercándose a la única puerta que tenía la habitación. Como respuesta, escuchó la risa cantarina del adolescente. Procurando no hacer ruido, el azabache abrió un poco la puerta y salió de la habitación para ver a los dueños de esas voces, aunque ellos no parecieron percatarse de su presencia. El adolescente, de cabellos rubios y ojos gatunos, reía sentado en una silla del comedor. Frente a él vio a la pequeña albina que había apartado de las garras de Beta el día anterior. Comprobó desde lejos que no tenía ninguna herida grave y sólo entonces se permitió suspirar aliviado.

–Es fácil, Mary – se burló el rubio –. Los Colmillos Blancos son los lobos más comunes, los lobos que se ayudan entre ellos dentro de la gran manada. El líder de los Colmillos Blancos es conocido como el macho Alfa y es quien tiene el poder sobre todos los lobos. Su mano derecha es el lobo Beta, que se encarga del liderato mientras el macho Alfa no está, aunque siempre cumpliendo sus deseos. Luego están los grupos inferiores en los que entran los demás lobos: la manada Gamma, grupo ofensivo de la gran manada; la manada Delta, grupo encargado de los cachorros; la manada Épsilon, grupo de búsqueda de comida... Y, entre otros más, está la manada Omega que mencioné ayer, que es el grupo encargado de espiar a los humanos.

–¿Y qué sucede con los Balas Plateadas? – insistió la niña llena de curiosidad.

–Esos lobos ayudan a los humanos, por lo que es un adjetivo casi despectivo entre los lobos. Los Balas Plateadas son lobos solitarios, ya que la manada los rechaza y los humanos desconfían de ellos. Suelen morir pronto a mano de los cazadores o de hambre – añadió empezando a reír de la nada –. Claro, eso si no lo acoge otra criatura del bosque o algún mago o bruja.

El lobo, al escuchar tanta información, silbó sorprendido. Los dos presentes se percataron entonces de su presencia en la sala.

–Sabes mucho de lobos para ser un humano – dijo con voz ronca mirando al rubio.

–Tuve una buena maestra – respondió con algo de modestia para quitarle importancia –. Por cierto, ¿quieres un vaso de agua? Ayer gritaste mucho cuando te quité la bala del hombro, debes de tener la garganta algo dolorida.

El azabache apartó la mirada algo avergonzado. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía porqué le dolía tanto el hombro como la garganta. Pensó en negar ese vaso de agua, pero supuso que tendría que hablar bastante más de lo normal por culpa de esos humanos, así que al final se tragó su orgullo y asintió.

Fue Kano el que se levantó y le llevó el vaso. Se acercó al lobo con su sonrisa gatuna y, cuando estuvo a un metro, se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando el azabache frunció el ceño y retrocedió hasta que sus espalda dio con la puerta.

–Apestas a brujo – le acusó colocando una mano en su nariz.

–Vaya, no sé si me gusta que tengas tan buen olfato, Bala Plateada – rió Kano llevándose una mano a la nuca como si le hubiera alagado.

El lobo chasqueó la lengua molesto.

–No me llames así.

–Oh, ¿y cómo te podemos llamar entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad. Se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a la mesa del comedor con Mary, dejando allí el vaso de agua – Aunque supongo que deberíamos de presentarnos nosotros primero. Yo soy Shuuya Kano, pero me puedes llamar Kano. Y esta niña tan esponjosa y adorable a la que salvaste ayer se llama Mary.

Su atención recayó entonces sobre la pequeña albina, que aún no se había atrevido a hablar. Es más, ni siquiera le quería mirar. Evitaba con todas sus ganas y su valor el posar sus ojos en el lobo, aunque no pudo lograr que no se formase un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mary era un nombre muy lindo para una niña como ella. Pero, ¿por qué se sonrojaba?

Oh, es cierto. No tenía nada puesto a parte de su pantalón.

–¿D-dónde están mi camisa y mi bufanda? – quiso saber algo avergonzado, eludiendo descaradamente la pregunta anterior.

–¿Nombre~? – pero Shuuya no iba a permitir que le evadieran.

–Shintaro, Kisaragi Shintaro, de dieciocho años de edad. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – repitió asesinando al rubio con la mirada, moviendo la cola de forma errática e impaciente.

Kano simplemente rió burlón, lo que provocó que el azabache soltara un gruñido molesto que acabó haciéndole daño en la garganta. ¡Agh, cómo odiaba a los malditos brujos!

–La camisa tuve que tirarla, estaba llena de sangre y tenía un agujero por la bala. Te puedo dar una de Seto, aunque a lo mejor te queda algo grande – explicó empezando a tantear en la bolsa de tela que tenía en la mesa a su lado, buscando algo en sus bolsillos –. Y esa bonita bufanda roja que tanto quieres... – añadió dejando la frase a medias. Entonces pareció encontrar lo que quería y lo sacó, mostrándole la susodicha bufanda enrollada –... ahí la tienes.

Shuuya le lanzó la bufanda y Shintaro la cogió en el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su nariz y cerró los ojos para poder intensificar ese contacto. El dulce y atrayente olor que tenía esa bufanda era lo único capaz de tranquilizarle cuando más nervioso o enfadado estaba, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Pronto, el movimiento de su cola se ralentizó y se volvió más suave y elegante, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

–Gracias... – musitó sin darse cuenta.

–No hay de qué, cachorrillo – le quitó importancia Kano.

Aquello le sacó de su ensoñación de golpe y provocó que un nuevo gruñido de molestia saliera a flote.

–No me llames 'cachorro'.

–¿No quieres que te dé la camisa, Shintaro~?

–¿Me estás intentando sobornar? – preguntó apartando con cuidado su bufanda de la vista del rubio, sobretodo al escuchar el tono meloso con el que había dicho su nombre. ¿Se notaba que no confiaba ni un poco en él?

–No sé por qué piensas eso, no soy tan malvado como para sobornarte.

Shintaro acribilló con su mirada a Kano, más un segundo después decidió ignorarle olímpicamente y se volvió hacia Mary.

–Señorita Mary, ¿podrías ir tú a por esa camisa? – preguntó tratando de parecer amable.

–C-claro...

Entonces, la chica se puso en pie y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, dejando allí a Shintaro y a Kano.

Mary sabía que eso no llegaría a nada bueno. Shuuya podía estar con sus comentarios burlones hasta que la paciencia del lobo se agotase, igual que hacía constantemente con Kido. Pero por lo que podía ver, Shintaro prefería evadirle cuando se ponía más pesado de lo que podía soportar, lo que sólo conseguía que Kano fuera aún más pesado y siguiera molestando hasta comprobar el límite del lobo. Esperaba que fuera un límite bastante alto, o ya podía ir despidiéndose del brujo.

Mientras registraba el baúl donde Seto guardaba la ropa, un fuerte golpe resonó por toda la casa, haciendo suspirar de cansancio a la albina.

No, el lobo no tenía un límite TAN alto.

.

–Gracias por acompañarme, chicos – dijo Seto por enésima vez.

–¡No hay de qué! – respondió una linda niña de unos once años de cabellos azabache recogido en dos coletas bajas y un vestido rosa pastel y blanco – Ya dijimos que haríamos lo que fuera por nuestro hermano mayor.

–En realidad, Hiyori sólo va para examinar el palacio, Seto – explicó Hibiya con las manos en la nuca –. ¡Ayyy! – se quejó al recibir un fuerte pellizco en el costado.

Hibiya y Hiyori se habían encontrado con Seto de camino a la escuela. El de verde andaba algo decaído porque, por culpa de las prisas y las sorpresas del día anterior, se había olvidado a su caballo en el palacio del duque y por eso ahora tenía que ir andando. Hiyori vio entonces la oportunidad de pisar por primera vez un palacio de la nobleza y se ofreció a acompañarle gustosa, arrastrando con ella al no tan gustoso castaño.

Cuando por fin llegaron al palacio del duque, Seto por fin se animó un poco. Sin embargo, ese ánimo sólo duró hasta que vio acercarse corriendo a Sora y a Dan, consiguiendo así que Hiyori y Hibiya quedaran en un segundo plano.

–Buenos días, amigos – saludó poniendo su amable sonrisa de todos los días.

–¡Seto-san, por fin llegas! – exclamó Dan lanzándose a abrazarle entre lágrimas – Lo lamento mucho, yo siempre te he querido y te he admirado más que ha nadie. Has sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Por favor, no mueras.

Seto miró extrañado al pequeño que hundía la cabeza en su estómago (donde llegaba). No sólo sus palabras habían provocado que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, sino que la extraña actitud de ese chaval que solía ser distante y formal pero inocente le oprimía el pecho. ¿Por qué de repente parecía que estuviera en un funeral? Y no el de cualquiera, ¡sino el suyo propio!

–¿D-Dan? ¿Q-qué es lo que ha ocurrido en mi ausencia, Sora? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo, sin mucho éxito.

–B-bueno, Kousuke, digamos que el duquesito parece muy enfadado porque no te hayas presentado puntual esta mañana, añadiendo el enfado que tenía porque ayer te fueras antes. Por eso ha exigido que, nada más poner un pie en palacio, te llevemos hacia la sala principal – explicó sin dejar de reír, siendo esa su forma de demostrar que los nervios le invadían. Vamos, él tampoco quería que su mejor amigo muriese tan joven, y menos sin haber catado mujer.

El de verde tragó duro y sus palabras se quedaron atoradas.

–¿E-es muy... grave? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. Se contenía mucho para no llevarse una mano a la boca y morderse las uñas.

–Ha mandado preparar a los perros por si acaso.

–Ay, los perros... – gimió poniendo una mueca de horror.

Los perros era el peor castigo que tenía Kuroha en su almacén de ideas. Después de algunas torturas secundarias -pero dolorosas igualmente- a la vista de los canes encadenados, el hijo del duque soltaba a los perros y los dejaban en la sala de tortura a solas con el preso. Lo peor era que esos perros estaban entrenados para devorar poco a poco a sus víctimas mientras éstas aún vivían, alargando al máximo el dolor y la angustia.

–Yo que tú me daba prisa para no enfadarlo más, Kousuke... – propuso Sora por el bien de su amigo.

–¡S-sí!

Entonces, Seto se separó con cuidado del lloroso Dan, se acercó al de naranja y le puso las manos en los hombros, cosa que imponía bastante respeto, sobretodo por la cabeza que le sacaba el azabache a pesar de tener dos años menos. Sin embargo, no podía sentir sino compasión y admiración por el pobre. Notaba sus manos temblar y su cara, a pocos centímetros de la contraria, se veía azul de puro terror.

Y, aun con todo eso, sonreía.

–Sora, amigo mío... – dijo con voz lastimera – Si no salgo de ésta... Por favor, te pido que seas tú el que se lo diga a mi familia y que los cuides a todos como si fueran parte de la tuya. Por lo que más quieras, es lo único que te pido...

–De acuerdo, amigo. Seré fiel a tu promesa – asintió Sora determinado.

–Gracias...

Sin añadir nada más, se encaminó notablemente decaído hacia el interior del palacio. Se notaba en sus andares que la muerte le acechaba. A pesar de todo, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para levantar su mano a lo lejos, como una despedida silenciosa de esos soldados que se van a la guerra y nunca vuelven a ver a sus seres queridos.

Dan, al verlo desaparecer tras girar en un pasillo, se tiró al suelo llorando desconsolado.

–¡Era muy joven para morir!

–Tranquilo, Daniel... – dijo Sora poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del niño y colocando una mano en su espalda, consolándolo – Piensa que ahora estará en el cielo con Dios, junto a esa niñita a la que tanto quería y junto a mis padres. Ellos cuidarán de Kousuke, yo lo sé... – Sin embargo, no pudo añadir nada más. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar él también – ¿S-sabes, Dan? Lo que más lamento... es nunca haberle dicho cuanto lo quería.

–¡Sora! – lloró el niño abrazando con fuerza al pelinaranja.

El pobre Sora cayó de su posición, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura y le correspondió. Intentaba ser fuerte por los dos, pero la perdida de su mejor amigo era demasiado grave como para que pudiera mantener la compostura. Y, mientras los dos lloraban juntos en el suelo, Hiyori y Hibiya se miraban muy confusos y algo temerosos.

¿Era cosa suya... o acababan de matar a Seto aun estando vivo?

.

Kido llegó a casa después de hacer unas compras cuando el sol ya estaba bastante alto. Entró diciendo como siempre 'Ya estoy en casa'. Pero, antes incluso de que alguien pudiera responderle, ya notó que algo raro ocurría. Si no fuera así, ¿qué haría Kano en el suelo del comedor desmayado con Mary poniendo una masilla de hierbas curativas en el ojo amoratado del rubio?

–¡Bienvenida a casa, Kido-san! – exclamó Mary sonriendo y dejando su labor.

–¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido al inútil? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El rostro de la albina se tornó entonces cansado e indiferente, lo cual extrañó bastante a la peliverde. Eso no era normal en la pequeña, a no ser que ya estuviera muy, MUY cansada de la situación.

–Ha sido Shintaro-san, el lobo – explicó sin ninguna emoción –. Estuvo en el comedor desayunando con nosotros dos, pero Kano-san le colmó tanto a bromas y chistes de los suyos que el lobo no lo aguantó más y lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe... por segunda vez en el día, debo añadir. Luego, dejó su desayuno en la mesa y se marchó a la habitación de los chicos sin terminar de comer.

Kido asintió mirando al rubio.

–Es comprensible... – admitió pensativa y no pudo evitar el impulso de patear el cuerpo de Kano para comprobar si realmente estaba inconsciente.

Ni un solo movimiento. No fingía, o eso era lo que parecía. Pero ni siquiera el maldito brujo mitómano que tenía por hermano menor podía engañarle a ella después de tantos años juntos.

–Pero no podemos dejar el cuerpo de este inútil en medio, molestando como siempre – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Cualquiera que la viera sabría que estaba cargada de malicia –. Es fastidioso, deberíamos de apartarlo del camino. ¿Qué te parece si lo tiramos entre el estiércol como la basura que es?

–Sí, me parece bien...

Mary era la única que nunca entendería esa sonrisa de Kido y que no tenía mala intención. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no dijera lo que pensaba y demasiado cansada estaba ese día de Shuuya como para no decir algo parecido.

Como por arte de magia, el rubio en ese momento abrió los ojos pestañeando para quitarse el sueño de encima. Fue entonces que vio a Kido y a Mary.

–Vaya, qué buen despertar~ – rió con la voz algo pastosa al incorporarse. Totalmente confiado, miró a Kido con su tonta sonrisa de siempre –. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, hermanita?

Sin embargo, en lugar de una respuesta, lo que recibió Kano fue un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire durante unos segundos.

–¡Eres estúpido! – le acusó cruzándose de brazos, viendo como su hermano se retorcía de dolor – ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera enfadar a un lobo? Te podría haber matado de una dentellada y no nos habríamos enterado nunca. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, inútil?

–No te preocupes, querida~ – se burló con cierto esfuerzo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica –. Shintaro parece un lobo muy listo, no mataría a un humano y mucho menos a un brujo. ¡Además, ya me ha dicho que si me prueba se envenenaría, kukuku~!

–Lo entiendo. Los lobos tienen muy buen olfato, por si lo olvidabas. Debe de ser un horror tener que olerte todo el día.

Mientras Kido y Kano se quedaban discutiendo en el comedor, Mary se escabulló y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos donde Shintaro se había encerrado minutos antes. Estaba algo preocupada por él, no quería que se sintiese mal mientras viviera allí y Kano sólo lograba ponerlo con los pelos de punta... literalmente. Pero, ¿quien no se pondría con los pelos de punta ante un completo idiota como ese? Después de todo, Kano era... Kano.

Mary entró silenciosamente sin llamar a la puerta. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la cama que hasta el día de ayer había ocupado Seto. Era extraño, estaba casi segura de que hacía un rato la cama estaba totalmente deshecha, pero ahora estaba más ordenada de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo. Supuso que el lobo no era muy desordenado, eso era muy bueno.

Después de un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, se percató en que Shintaro estaba sentado en una silla de madera junto a la ventana abierta mirando melancólicamente al exterior, observando el cielo a través de las ramas del gran manzano que crecía frente a la casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la ventana y su cabeza se apoyaba derrotada sobre estos. Sus oscuras orejas permanecían caídas y su cola se mecía sin fuerza en el aire. Tenía un aspecto realmente muy lamentable.

–Shintaro-san, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Mary algo preocupada.

El azabache alzó las orejas por un instante, aunque en seguida las bajó de nuevo. Había escuchado la pregunta claramente, pero pareció querer ignorar la presencia de la albina.

–¿Shintaro-san?

–Déjame... – bufó con un tono molesto.

Mary suspiró un poco. Sabía que el lobo estaría molesto por lo ocurrido recientemente, pero no se percató de que Shintaro también estaba bastante triste y decaído. Así que, pensando que sólo estaba enfadado con Kano, se acercó para tratar de calmarle. Y la única manera que se le ocurrió fue acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Su mamá se lo hacía constantemente cuando era pequeña y ella siempre se quedaba dormida.

Ese gesto sobresaltó al joven, que se separó de Mary con el ceño fruncido.

–¡¿Q-qué haces?! – exclamó algo asustado.

–Tranquilizarte – respondió inocentemente, confundiendo a Shintaro.

–¿Tranquilizarme?

–Sí.

Shintaro se quedó mirando a Mary esperando que añadiera algo más, pero ella sólo le sonreía y callaba. Para ella, todo eso era simple, así que no veía la necesidad de explicarlo. Sin embargo, el lobo no lo entendía. No entendía por qué de repente esa niña invadía su espacio vital cuando estaba reflexionando y encima le acariciara como si fuera un mero perro callejero.

Después de un rato de silencio, el azabache se encogió de hombros y volvió a la misma posición que antes.

–Estoy tranquilo – le aseguró con su mirada en el cielo azul.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ese aspecto tan deplorable? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza con un dulce gesto – ¿No es por lo que ocurrió antes con Kano? ¿No estás enojado con Kano por haberte gastado varias bromas y haber dicho que un lobo entre humanos no duraría mucho tiempo? Yo me enojaría, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a Kano.

–No estoy enojado.

Aunque no podía negar que apenas conocía a ese brujo y ya le odiaba.

–¿Seguro?

–Seguro.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad...

–¿No me mientes?

Shintaro chasqueó la lengua y gruñó por lo bajo. Alzando de nuevo sus orejas, alargó un poco su brazo bueno fuera de la ventana, en dirección al árbol para robarle una de las rojizas manzanas que allí crecían.

–Eres muy cansina, ¿lo sabes? – le dijo examinando que la manzana estuviera en buen estado.

La albina infló las mejillas y puso los brazos en jarra en una mueca infantil de disgusto.

–Sólo me preocupo por ti, pero ya veo que no importa, lobo gruñón.

–Gracias... – respondió con ironía, cosa que la pequeña no captó.

–No era un cumplido, tontorrón – se explicó Mary algo confusa. A ella le parecía muy claro –. ¿No es raro que los lobos coman manzanas? Yo creía que comían corderitos, cabretillos y cerditos.

El azabache asintió ante de darle un mordisco a la manzana.

–Pero yo no soy un lobo común, ¿no? – añadió Shintaro mirándola de reojo. Parecía haber un tono burlón en sus palabras – Soy un Bala Plateada, un lobo que ayuda a humanos, ¿no? Y, si es así, no tengo por qué enfadar a los humanos robándole sus corderitos, por lo que como manzanas y cerezas.

–¡Oh, qué bien! – dijo Mary sonriendo muy contenta – Le podría decir a Kido-san que me acompañe a buscarte cerezas. ¡Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo!

Sin más dilación, Mary salió fuera de la habitación, seguramente para preguntarle a esa tal Kido. Una vez la pequeña cerró la puerta tras de sí, Shintaro suspiró más tranquilo y recuperó su posición inicial, volviendo su mirada al cielo a través de la ventana.

Ese cielo azul manchado de nubes blancas siempre le recordaba a alguien, ese alguien que siempre le había hecho feliz, ese alguien que había conseguido hacerle sonreír a pesar de las desgracias. Ese alguien que, junto a un grupo de inocentes niños, se había adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque un maldito día de verano que no podría recordar aunque quisiera.

Ese alguien que, por desgracia, nunca volvería a ver.

–No quiero estar aquí encerrado... – murmuró con expresión aburrida, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – Yo soy un lobo. Soy un lobo, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré. No puedo permanecer entre humanos, es cuestión de tiempo que me entreguen a los cazadores. Esto es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, me torturarán hasta la muerte en la plaza...

Una suave brisa entró en la habitación y le despeinó levemente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos como acto reflejo, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas inevitablemente.

–Yo te prometí que sobreviviría. No quiero morir aún...

 _'No morirás, Shintaro'_ escuchó una voz en su mente, haciendo que su oreja se moviera inconscientemente. Miró al cielo una vez más, pero esta vez todo estaba borroso a sus ojos. El azul del cielo se mezclaba con el verde del manzano y con los puntos rojizos de las manzanas en una confusión de colores.

Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos y suplicó:

–Ayúdame, Ayano...

.

Seto temblaba de miedo.

Frente a la gran puerta de la sala principal, el peso de la verdad recaía sobre sus hombros como una gran roca de toneladas de peso. Su propio futuro y posiblemente el de su familia podía quedar sellado en ese momento, justo cuando diera un paso hacia su destino. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si él desaparecería, aun si no se descubría lo que había sucedido el día anterior con el lobo, sus dos hemanitos y Mary ya no tendrían nada para comer y no quería que eso ocurriera. Sería por lo que más culpable se sentiría. Pero, si huía, las cosas podían ir a peor.

Tuvo que acumular mucho valor para llamar por fin a la puerta.

–Adelante, Kousuke – escuchó el joven desde el interior.

Seto notó en seguida el tono frío de Kuroha y tragó duro. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Y todo por su culpa, por lo que tendría que pagar el pato. Abrió el portón con la mirada en el suelo e hizo una grave reverencia ante la presencia del noble. Los furiosos ladridos de un perro resonaban en sus oído.

–Señorito, me han informado de que me buscabais – explicó logrando que no le temblara la voz –. ¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

–Levanta la mirada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Obediente y sumiso, el azabache alzó su mirada hasta posarla sobre la de su señor. Sin embargo, la apartó rápidamente al notar la presencia de una segunda persona. No tardó en reconocerle, provocando que su corazón se parara en seco.

–Papá... – musitó muy sorprendido.

Sentado frente a Kuroha estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños y unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Al lado de ese hombre estaba el perro que tanto le ladraba, un perro grande y de orejas erguidas de color gris y blanco. Su vestimenta oscura y holgada y la cruz colgando del rosario que llevaba indicaba que pertenecía al clero. Eso era lo que más había impresionado a Seto. Sabía que su "padre" se había recluido en un convento hacía varios años ya, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan lejos...

–Vaya, veo que conoces al Padre Kenjirou – sonrió Kuroha tenebrosamente –. Le pedí que viniera para hacerme un favor. Padre Kenjirou, éste es Kousuke Seto, mi criado personal.

–Lo sé – sonrió Kenjiro amablemente –. Él es uno de los tantos niños a los que ayudaba a cuidar cuando aún no estaba en la Iglesia. Siempre andaba por ahí haciendo ruido con sus hermanos Shuuya y Tsubomi y cuidó de la pequeña Hiyori cuando llegó con pocos años.

Seto, mientras ambos charlaban, permanecía en completo silencio sin dejar de pasar la mirada de uno a otro con cierto miedo. Puede que la sorpresa y la alegría le hubiera llenado al ver de nuevo a Kenjiro, pero el hecho de que Kuroha le haya ayudado a encontrarse con alguien de la Iglesia sólo podía significar una cosa: que sus horas estaban contadas y que tendría que confesar antes de morir.

–Dejémonos de juegos – interrumpió de repente Kuroha con algo de aburrimiento. Seto no podía sino asentir, ¡que se acabara ya la tortura psicológica! – Kousuke, no te he mandado llamar para que te encuentres con tu padre perdido, sino para que me expliques con tus palabras que ocurrió ayer al atardecer.

El menor cerró los ojos con miedo. Llegó el momento de la verdad.

–¿Por qué te marchaste en mitad de la cacería sin dar explicaciones?

–¿Q-que por qué? B-bueno, fue por... – balbuceó apartando la mirada muy nervioso.

¡Piensa, Seto, piensa! Lo le gustaba nada mentir y menos a su señor, pero no podía contarle que un lobo estaba en su casa convaleciente. Tenía que inventar algo y rápido, ¡y tenía que concordar con lo que le hubiera contado Sora el día anterior! ¿Por qué no le habría preguntado antes de dirigirse hacia allí? Ah, sí, cierto, porque ya estaba llorando su muerte como si tuviera la horca al cuello...¿Qué es lo que le habría contado Sora al duquesito? Conociéndolo, tenía que ser algo simple y que normalmente estuviera en su mente, algo de color anaranjado o rojizo, algo como...

–¡Un zorro! – exclamó de repente, sobresaltando un poco a Kuroha e incluso a sí mismo – S-sí, es decir... e-el señorito disparó a un pobre zorro, p-pero sólo le dio en una pata. M-me atacó en cuanto me vio y salió corriendo después. Y-yo le tengo pánico a los zorros. M-me asusté tanto cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí que m-me mareé y tuve que volver a mi casa de inmediato...

–Así que un zorro, ¿no? – repitió Kuroha sonriendo de medio lado.

–S-sí, señorito...

–Los zorros son muy silenciosos y ligeros como una pluma, Kousuke, y el animal al que oí antes de disparar era grande, ruidoso y pesado.

–S-supongo que el zorro perseguía a un venado, no lo sé...

Durante un minuto, la sala se mantuvo en silencio, interrumpido sólo por los leves susurros que decía Seto pidiendo perdón como si fuera un mantra. Había bajado la mirada poco después de empezar su mentira, pero aun así podía sentir los ojos de Kuroha clavados en su persona, tratando de traspasar cualquier barrera para descubrir la verdad. Esperaba con toda su alma que no la encontrara nunca.

De repente, Kuroha rió muy divertido. El de verde tembló con más fuerza, esperando sus castigo, pero lo único que escuchó fue:

–¡Muy bien, Kousuke! Ya puedes volver al trabajo.

Al escuchar eso, Seto volvió a levantar la cabeza tan rápido que notó un breve dolor en la nuca, pero no le hizo ningún caso. Estaba demasiado impresionado como para prestarle atención al dolor.

–¿E-es en serio, señorito Kuroha?

–¡Por supuesto! – se carcajeó Kuroha de su impresión – Yo no mataría a un criado tan fiel como tú sin una buena excusa. ¡Pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así sin mi consentimiento, te haré ver que soy capaz de hacer con un látigo!

–¡Gracias, señorito! – exclamó sonriendo feliz y haciendo una reverencia – Juro que no se arrepentirá. ¡Adiós!

Y, antes de que Kuroha pudiera añadir algo más, Seto abandonó la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se escuchaba como corría por los pasillos dándole las gracias a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer e incluso se escuchó como abrazaba y besaba una y otra vez a una de las criadas que había encontrado repitiendo lo feliz que era de vivir.

Cuando la voz y los pasos del de verde dejaron de escucharse, Kuroha volvió su mirada hacia su invitado con cierta suspicacia.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas de él, Padre Kenjirou? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

–Ha mentido descaradamente, se le nota a leguas – respondió el castaño sonriendo amablemente sin dejar de mirar al azabache –. Se acaba de inventar todo sobre la marcha.

–Pero coincide con lo que me contó el otro criado, y créeme que no les he dado tiempo para hablar sobre el tema desde que ocurrió.

–Son amigos, ¿no? Tal vez se conozcan tan bien como para concordar en sus respuestas o tal vez lo hayan acordado antes de contároslo. ¿No me dijo antes que se demoraron bastante cuando fueron a buscar a su presa?

–Sí, es cierto...

–Además, Robin nunca me ha fallado – comentó acariciando al perro, que aún gruñía por lo bajo hacia el lugar por el cual había desaparecido Seto anteriormente –. Él está entrenado especialmente para olerlos, aunque sólo haya tenido un leve contacto con ellos.

Kuroha, con la elegancia digna de la nobleza, rodeó el asiento en el cual estaba Kenjirou y se quedó a sus espaldas. No parecía gustarle lo que estaba insinuando ese hombre, pero no se quejaría. Después de todo, para eso le había hecho llamar.

–Espero que encuentres alguna prueba más que lo que ese chucho tuyo te cuente, Padre – dijo con voz fría y amenazante –. Sé que estás especializado en estas cosas del pueblo debido a la muerte de su hija, pero Kousuke es mi mejor criado, mi favorito. No quiero perderlo por una tontería sin fundamentos como lo es acusarlo de tratar con lobos sin una prueba que lo corrobore.

Kenjirou se puso también en pie, dejando en claro que ahí terminaba la conversación.

–No os preocupéis, señor. Tendréis las pruebas que necesita.

.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el jardín principal estaba los otros dos sirvientes. Hiyori, en un intento de animarlos y que se olvidaran por un rato de Seto, les propuso jugar a la pelota con ella y con Hibiya, por mucho que el castaño trató de negarse. Después de un buen rato insistiendo, Dan por fin se animó y ahora estaban los tres jugando felizmente, disfrutando del clima y de la facilidad que tenía Hibiya de ser víctima de las bromas.

Pero no hubo manera de subirle los ánimos a Sora. El pobre pelinaranja permanecía cabizbajo sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada, a poca distancia de los niños.

–Kousuke... – sollozó usando la manga de su camisa para limpiarse las lágrimas – Te echaré mucho de menos... Fuiste mi mejor amigo, el hermanito pequeño que nunca tuve... Joder, eras lo único que me quedaba... Sin padre, sin madre y, ahora, sin hermano... Ya no sé para qué seguir aquí... Sin ti, no podré sobrevivir al día a día con el duquesito, ni tendría a alguien en quien pensar cada mañana para gastarle bromas...

–Aún te debo ese encuentro con mi hermana.

–Jeje, es cierto... – rió sin ánimos – Pero no te preocupes, ahora me encargaré yo de que a tu familia tenga algo que llevarse a la boca cada día... Ese será el sentido que tendrá mi vida, no te preocupes... Y, tal vez, con el tiempo consiga que esa princesa llamada Tsubomi se fije en mí... Ocurra lo que ocurra, seré fiel a mi promesa...

–Muchas gracias, amigo mío. Lo tendré en cuenta.

–No hay de qué, amigo...

De repente, Sora alzó la cabeza mostrando una clara mueca de confusión extrema. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando?

Con curiosidad, se giró para poder ver a quien estuviera detrás y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Seto a pocos centímetros del suyo. El de verde se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura del pelinaranja y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no abrazarlo y empezar a bailar con él por la alegría que sentía.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto.

–Hola, Sora-chan~.

–¡WAAAAAAAAAH! ¡FANTASMA!

Sora corrió despavorido por todo el jardín como si hubiera visto un... ¿fantasma...? Se escondió inmediatamente detrás de Dan, interrumpiendo el juego de los niños. Al ver esto, el pequeño azabache miró hacia el lugar donde estaba antes el de naranja algo confuso.

–¡Seto-san! – exclamó Dan corriendo hacia el nombrado llorando de alegría, a pesar de los avisos del pelinaranja sobre los fantasmas. Al final, acabó abrazándolo como hizo anteriormente, quedando con la cara hundida en el estómago del mayor – ¡Sigues vivo, Seto-san! Como me alegro, no quería que murieras...

–¿V-vivo? – balbuceó Sora confuso.

–¡Vivito y coleando, chicos! – añadió Seto empezando a reír alegremente – ¡Y estoy más feliz que una perdiz! Me comería el mundo en este momento. ¡Soy el ser más feliz del mundo!

–P-pero...

–Seto, ven a jugar con nosotros un rato – le invitó Hiyori tirando de un brazo del nombrado, arrastrando con él a Dan también.

–¡Está bien! – asintió el de verde lleno de energías – Pero sólo un rato, luego tengo que volver al trabajo con el duquesito – Cuando dijo eso, se le iluminó el rostro –. Ah, ¡hasta volver al trabajo me parece fabuloso!

–¿D-de verdad no...?

–Sora, ¡deja de hacer el tonto! – exclamó Hiyori riendo – ¡Ven a jugar tú también!

Al final, la niña consiguió que Sora dejara de balbucear idioteces sobre fantasmas y todos empezaron a jugar a la pelota celebrando el regreso de Seto desde el inframundo. Todo menos Hibiya, al cual habían olvidado por completo.

Sintiéndose ignorado, el niño se alejó del resto del grupo algo desanimado y decidió inspeccionar el resto de los jardines del palacio. Había dicho antes que era Hiyori quien quería investigar a fondo el palacio, pero la verdad es que él también tenía muchas ganas de conocer todo el arte y el lujo que podía poseer un noble. Siempre le había fascinado el arte y, por encima de todo, el experimentar y vivir grandes cosas que tal vez el resto del Daze nunca podrían saber en toda su vida.

En mitad de su visita, notó la presencia de alguien ajeno a la casa. No llevaba las ropas de los criados, sino que portaba una túnica de color azul oscuro con la capucha con la capucha alzada, de manera que no podía verse su rostro. Sólo podía ver su pequeño tamaño -poco más de metro y medio según él- y, sobretodo, la esponjosa cola negra azulada.

–Es un lobo... – musitó el castaño sorprendido.

Pero los lobos tienen muy buen oído y no tardó en escuchar a Hibiya. Cuando el niño notó la mirada del lobo sobre su persona, se asustó notablemente y se encogió un poco. Sin embargo, no quiso levantar sospechas y alzó cuidadosamente la mano a modo de saludo.

–H-hola, enano – dijo con su poco respeto de siempre.

Al escuchar esto, el lobo gruñó por lo bajo y salió corriendo con bastante dificultad en dirección a la salida. Al ver esto, el ego de Hibiya se infló un poco y sonrió, pensando _'Ja, hasta los lobos me respetan. Pronto, Hiyori también se dará cuenta de mi grandeza'._

Pero el lobo siguió corriendo incluso tras cruzar las puertas del palacio del duque y atravesó velozmente el pueblo. No podía permitirse descansar y que lo atraparan, por mucho que esas carreras espontáneas no fueran lo suyo. Por suerte, el bosque estaba cerca y, cuando se adentró lo suficiente en él, se detuvo apoyando una mano en un árbol y respirando agitadamente.

–Tsk, maldito crío – bufó por lo bajo.

–¡Oye, tú! ¡Espera ahí!

Al escuchar ese llamado, el lobo giró hacia su izquierda y vio a Beta acercándose a su persona a paso pesado. Parecía bastante cabreado por alguna razón, pero todo enfado desapareció y fue cambiado por miedo cuando distinguió la silueta del otro lobo. Frenó en seco.

–Oh, Alfa-sama, lo lamento mucho – rió algo nervioso, sintiendo la escalofriante mirada del más pequeño asesinándole lentamente –. Es que te había confundido con otro lobo, lo siento de verdad.

–¿Ha sucedido algo, Beta? – preguntó Alfa con voz fría, exigiendo una respuesta clara y concisa.

–¡No, no! No ha sucedido nada en su ausencia, de verdad – negó rápidamente.

–Beta...

–B-bueno, puede que sí que haya ocurrido algo, ¡p-pero no es nada grave, de verdad! – se corrigió el pelirrojo con su cola moviéndose veloz y de manera irregular por los nervios que sentía.

–Beta.

–Vale, vale, puede que sí que se pueda considerar algo un poco grave... – añadió inmediatamente – ¡Pero tampoco es tan grave como te imaginas, Alfa-sama! Además, ya he mandado a la manada Omega a solucionar el pro- ¡AU!

El pelirrojo tuvo que callarse inmediatamente al sentir una fuerte punzada en su parte trasera. Miró hacia abajo con una mueca de miedo y dolor y vio que los ojos rojos de Alfa le advertían que le asesinaría cruelmente si no se callaba de una vez, y ya había empezado la crueldad tirando fieramente de su cola.

–¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

–S-sí, Alfa-sama...

–Muy bien. Ahora, trae inmediatamente a la manada Omega de vuelta.

Beta alzó una ceja confuso, sobretodo al ver a su superior recorrer el camino hacia el interior del bosque, dejándolo atrás deliberadamente. Como un cachorro faldero, Beta comenzó a perseguirlo sin adelantarle en ningún momento.

–P-pero, Alfa-sama, no sabes cuál es el problema...

–Tiene algo que ver con un Bala Plateada que ha escapado con unos humanos y que, según tú, representa una amenaza para toda la manada – dijo con un tono de aburrimiento. Una vez dicho, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Beta por encima del hombro –. ¿Me equivoco acaso?

–¿Cómo... lo has sabido?

–Yo lo sé todo, idiota...

Beta asintió varias veces y se mantuvo durante unos minutos siguiendo a su líder en completo silencio, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. Se intentó tragar sus palabras para no demostrar así su ignorancia, pero al final no pudo aguantarlo más y, tras tragar duro, preguntó:

–A-Alfa-sama... ¿Por qué quiere que la manada Omega vuelva?

–No quiero bajas.

–P-pero, si no atrapamos a ese Bala Plateada, podría haber muchas más bajas...

–Los humanos no aceptarían de buenas a primeras a un lobo por mucho que diga estar ayudando a los humanos. Lo dejarán de lado y, sin compañía, un lobo no sobrevive. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva.

–¿Y qué haremos cuando vuelva?

Ante esa pregunta, Alfa frenó en seco y Beta le imitó. Iba a preguntar que era lo que le ocurría, pero sólo tuvo que ver la aterradora sonrisa que portaba su superior para retroceder con el rabo entre las piernas. Aunque fuera pequeño, podía llegar a paralizar hasta a los lobos más grandes con una sola mirada. Alfa no era Alfa por nada.

–Si vuelve... déjamelo a mí.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

.

–Nee, Kou-chan...

Mientras el de verde fregaba los platos con ayuda de Hiyori tras un rato jugando con los niños, Sora llegó allí con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Seto lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué quieres, Sora?

–Me preguntaba si, ahora que has vuelto a la vida, podrías conseguirme la cita con tu hermanita que me prometiste.

–¡Oh, claro! Ahora mismo se la pido por ti.

Los ojos azules del mayor brillaron llenos de ilusión. ¡Tendría una cita con Kido! Pero, un momento... ¿Cómo que se lo iba a decir ahora mismo? ¿Acaso abandonaría palacio sólo para eso? No creía que fuera lo más conveniente, sobretodo con lo enojado que andaba el duquesito.

–Ya está – sonrió Seto volviendo con una sonrisa amable.

–¡Claro que acepto salir contigo, Sora-nii! – exclamó Hiyori corriendo a abrazar al pelinaranja.

Sora miró sorprendido a la pequeña Hiyori y luego regresó su mirada al de verde, y así repitió la acción unas diez veces antes de dejarla finalmente sobre Seto, mostrando algo de molestia.

–¿Qué significa esto?

–Yo te dije que te conseguiría una cita con mi hermana, pero no te dije con cual – dijo Seto mirando a otro lado. Quizá pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kano últimamente –. Hiyori es tan hermana mía como cualquiera de las del Daze.

–¡Eso es trampa! – gritó Sora.

Pero el de verde no le hizo caso y se marchó de allí silbando disimuladamente.

* * *

Por fin! Terminado! ;3 Espero que os haya gustado mucho, y perdonad a Kano y a Sora por tener tanta idiotez en tan poco cuerpo uwu No es culpa de ellos, de verdad~ Sólo nacieron así. Pero se les quiere como son! nwnU

Bueno, apareció fugazmente la figura de Ayano! Aunque ya no esté con Shin, sigue influenciándolo mucho en su vida. Qué creéis que ocurrió para que Ayano muriera? Por otro lado, hemos visto que Seto no ha recibido un gran castigo de parte de su amo. Espero que eso no esté en contra de la politica de Kuroha de matar a todos x3 Pero lo que sí ha hecho ha sido colocar a Kenjirou cerca del azabache para tratar de averiguar si ha tenido contacto con lobos. Saldrá Seto bien parado de esta encrucijada? Y por último... logrará Shin salirse con la suya y huir de la casa sin que Kano y Mary se lo impidan? (Inmaginense a Kano y a Mary abrazados a las piernas y a la cola de SHin para que no huya x3)

Pues esto es todo. Si os ha gustado de verdad el fic, mandadme un review! Que eso siempre anima a seguir! Y, si no estoy animada, no escribiré con entusiasmo~ Y empezarán los retrasos~ Ahí lo dejo, como indirecta xDD

Nos leemos! Hasta dentro de dos semanas~


	5. El Pueblo

_Hola, chicas! De verdad, me voy a acostumbrar a que sólo Jeffy me comente :3 Muy mal_

 _Jeffy, de verdad, me vas a contagiar tu amor por el KuroSeto x3 Y qué decir de esa cita de Sora y Kido! Vas a conseguir que muera de la risa! x333 Y si te contrato para hacer los omakes? Por cierto, creo que sí que explicaré por qué Sora se enamora de Kido, pero mucho más adelante, así que habrá que esperar._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no dije la edad de los OCs. Por si os interesa, Sora tiene 19 años, Dan tiene 12 y cierto personaje que aparecerá en este cap tiene 16. Espero que os sirva de algo :3_

 _Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con el cap!_

 _Pd: Ningún lobo o brujo ha sido maltratado realmente durante la creación de este cap x3_

* * *

 **IV**

 **El pueblo**

.

–Tsk, ¿te queda mucho? – se quejó Shintaro por enésima vez, tamborileando su pie en el suelo de la habitación de los chicos con impaciencia.

Kano, aburrido de escuchar sus constantes quejas y gruñidos, tiró con algo de fuerza del hilo que sostenía entre sus manos y que estaba pegado a la piel del Kisaragi, provocando que tuviera que callarse para reprimir un grito de dolor.

–¿Qué sucede, cachorro~? – sonreía el rubio escondiendo su molestia – ¿A qué viene esa mueca? No seas un bebé llorón, ya estamos terminando.

–Sólo date prisa.

El rubio asintió con su expresión habitual como si en verdad no le importara ni lo más mínimo, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar sorprenderse mientras repasaba y curaba la herida de bala de Shintaro. Hasta ese momento, Shuuya estaba orgulloso de haber podido tratar con muchas más criaturas del bosque que la mayoría de brujos, incluso tuvo oportunidad de pequeño de hacer buenas migas con un unicornio y por ello ahora poseía esa magia que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que podía examinar a un lobo de cerca y le impresionaba saber que tenía un grandioso poder de sanación, tal vez no tanto como contaban las leyendas, pero sí más de lo que imaginaba.

La herida ya estaba totalmente cicatrizada y, a pesar de los quejidos de Shintaro, lo único que le debería de doler ya era el hecho de retirarle los hilos. Una vez terminó de deshilarla, le aplicó uno de los ungüentos de su propia creación y lo vendó de nuevo.

–Ya está. Procura no hacer movimientos muy bruscos, aunque dudo que la herida se abra de nuevo – dijo Kano dando por finalizado aquello.

Shintaro no tardó en asentir y, mientras se abotonaba su camisa de nuevo, el rubio se acercó hacia la otra cama, donde estaba Mary sentada con las manos en los ojos para no ver nada que no debiera. No había dicho nada desde que estaba allí sentada, así que Kano no tenía muy claro que era lo que había venido a hacer... Pero sería muy divertido molestarla hasta averiguarlo.

–Nee, Mary – la llamó Shuuya con aire burlón –. Ya puedes mirar, pervertida~

–¡N-no soy una pervertida! – exclamó totalmente avergonzada, aún sin apartar sus manos de los ojos – S-sólo quería estar aquí por si necesitabais ayuda o algo.

–Sí, claro. Y yo soy moreno – rió con sarcasmo, cosa que la pequeña no entendió.

–Eres rubio, no moreno... – dijo muy confundida –. Pero, ¿por qué dices eso ahora?

Aprovechando la distracción de ambos presentes, Shintaro se colocó bien su bufanda y salió silenciosamente de la habitación sin que nadie le prestara atención. Se había propuesto huir de esa casa y ahora que la noche acababa de caer sobre el pueblo era el momento perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

Pasó por la cocina sin apenas mirar, pero algo en el aire le hizo detenerse antes de poder alejarse un solo paso más. Cerró los ojos y olfateó con cierto deleite. Debían de estar preparando ya la cena, y una cena bastante deliciosa por el olor a carne que flotaba en el aire. Si su olfato no le engañaba (y raras veces lo hacía), estaban cocinando carne de codorniz guisada con algunas verduras. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba algo parecido, y eso sin contar que ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio una codorniz en el bosque.

De repente, su estomago rugió y el rostro del azabache se sonrojó de inmediato. Ahora que recordaba, apenas había desayunado una manzana y no había comido nada a medio día...

"No pasará nada por picar un poco antes de volver al bosque" pensó Shintaro llevándose una mano al vientre. Así que, decidido, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cocina. Allí se encontró con una chica peliverde, que estaba preparando todo como una verdadera maestra, cortando verduras velozmente y sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de la cocina. Podría ser muy fácil robar un trocito de esa codorniz sin que lo notara.

 _POM._

–¡Ahg! – exclamó cuando al recibir un fuerte golpe.

Kido había notado la presencia del azabache y, como acto reflejo, le había asestado un fuerte golpe entre las orejas con el mango del cuchillo, tomando al lobo desprevenido.

–¿Uhm? Lo siento – se disculpó la peliverde algo indiferente –. Te confundí con Shuuya, lobo, lamento si eso te insulta.

–Duele... – se quejó sobándose la zona afectada con la orejas caídas – Sólo quería algo de comer...

–La cena estará lista pronto, no seas impaciente – le anunció mirándole de reojo, como si quisiera advertirle de que si se atrevía a volver a intentar robar comida no sería tan benevolente.

Shintaro comprendió inmediatamente la indirecta e infló las mejillas molesto. No tuvo más remedio que volverse sobre sus talones para marcharse bastante enfurruñado y con más hambre que el perro de un ciego.

–Al menos ya sé quien es la Alfa de esta familia – murmuró para sí antes de abandonar el lugar.

Finalmente, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta para tratar de irse. Ya encontraría algo para comer por el camino, pero si no se daba prisa volverían Kano y Mary de la habitación y ya no le quitarían el ojo de encima en lo que quedaba de noche, y eso podía quitarle muchas oportunidades. Además, si Kano se enteraba de que quería huir... puede que usara alguna de sus artimañas de brujo para impedirlo.

Sin embargo, el destino no estaba de su parte y justo cuando estaba por pasar el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal se topó de frente con Seto, que acababa de llegar de su trabajo agotado y sin mirar su camino. A ninguno le dio tiempo de apartarse a tiempo y el impacto fue inevitable, para lástima de ambos. Las agudas orejas de Shintaro escucharon el espantoso crujido que sonó cuando su frente y la nariz del otro chocaron y dedujo que algo se había roto. En seguida ambos fueron invadidos por el dolor y recularon hasta caer al suelo a un par de metros del otro.

–Otra vez en la cabeza – bufó Shintaro con las manos en su frente.

–Y yo que creía que ya no correría más peligro en todo el día... – dijo Seto sobándose la nariz con dificultad, notando como sangraba en abundancia.

–¿Qué es todo este escándalo tan tarde~? – dijo una voz burlona que tanto conocían.

–Tsk, estúpido Kano...

Al traste todos los intentos de huir del lobo.

–¡Vaya, buenas noches, Seto! – saludó el rubio saliendo de la habitación junto a la albina, que estaba algo sonrojada – ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu duquesito? ¿Ha sido muy grave tu castigo? Cuenta, cuenta~

Lejos de responder a aquellas preguntas, Seto sólo dirigió una mirada suspicaz y algo tenebrosa a Kano una vez se levantó del suelo. Ya no le importaba cuanto sangrara su nariz, lo que tenía en mente era más importante. Shuuya le devolvió la mirada confuso y, para que negarlo, con bastante miedo. No era normal que su adorable y siempre amable hermanito tuviera ese aura asesino a su alrededor.

–¿Qué hacías en la habitación a solas con Mary? – preguntó el azabache menor.

Mary se sobresaltó notablemente y se sonrojó aún más, temiendo que ocurriera lo peor. ¡Seto lo estaba malinterpretando todo! Shintaro mientras tanto sólo miraba la escena aún desde el suelo, un poco molesto por la poca atención que había recibido su dolor pero moviendo la cola entretenido por esa escena.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kano encogiéndose un poco en su sitio.

–Sólo responde, Shuuya...

–E-estábamos charlando tranquilamente sobre Shintaro-kun y su poder de sanación. Y, para qué negarlo, me estaba metiendo un poco con ella, ¡pero ese es uno de mis tontos hábitos, ya lo sabes! – rió con una mano en la nuca.

El azabache lo miró fijamente y en silencio durante unos inquietantes segundos, segundos en los que Mary se limitó a mirar al suelo muy roja y Kano sudaba más nervioso que nunca. Al final, Seto volvió a sonreír tan peligrosamente amable como siempre. Shintaro se preguntó si ese chico era bipolar o algo parecido.

–Me alegro de que seas tan decente, hermanito – le felicitó el de verde dirigiéndose hacia la cocina como si no hubiera ocurrido nada para buscar un trapo con el cual limpiarse la nariz –. Espero que las cosas sigan yendo tan bien como hasta ahora, ¿no, Mary-chan?

–¡S-sí, Seto! – asintió la albina siguiéndole.

Sólo cuando los dos desaparecieron de la vista de Kano, el rubio respiró tranquilo y se permitió relajarse.

–Eres un cobarde... – dijo Shintaro rodando los ojos.

–Nee, cachorro, ¿sabes? Tengo una poción muy dulce y deliciosa para convertir a las personas en ranas. ¿Crees que funcionará sobre los lobitos buenos que intentan escapar de la casa de quien le salvó la vida~? – preguntó con un tono casual.

Las orejas del lobo se agacharon muy lentamente mientras miraba al rubio aún desde el suelo. Esa amenaza era muy clara y no, no quería pasarse el resto de su vida croando en un estanque. Tendría que andar con más cuidado cuando consiguiera huir si no quería sufrir los trucos de ese maldito brujo que se reía de su cara de sorpresa...

Definitivamente, odiaba a todos los magos. Y, sobretodo, odiaba a Kano.

.

Ya era cerca de la medianoche y todos los niños del orfanato Daze se encontraba durmiendo después de un largo día de juegos e incluso de trabajos para los más mayores. Sora, al ser el de más edad del orfanato, había sido como siempre el último en acostarse, procurando así que los bebés y los niños más pequeños ya estuvieran con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente y no le se despertaran hasta el amanecer.

Sin embargo, Hibiya no podía conciliar el sueño.

Hacía muchas horas que había empezado a darle vueltas y aún en ese momento de la noche seguía recordando al lobo que había visto esa mañana antes de volver al orfanato. Quería volver, él solo esta vez, a palacio para hacer algunas preguntas, tal vez con la excusa de unos deberes de la escuela.

Tenía muchas dudas. Es decir, ¿qué demonios haría un lobo en los jardines del palacio de uno de los grandes duques del país? Tenía que haber algo interesante en aquella zona para que atrajera la atención de los habitantes del bosque. Puede que el duque o su hijo tuvieran a uno de los lobos encerrado en las mazmorras. Aunque también podía ser que quisiera enterarse de si pensaba haber una salida de caza entre los nobles. O a lo mejor solo era un lobo que se hubiera perdido... ¡O tal vez ese lobo quería secuestrar al hijo del duque para vengarse de las cazas masivas! Se lo tenía que contar a alguien cuanto antes para que evitara la tragedia... ¡Pero nadie creería a un niño huérfano como él sin pruebas!

Sí, lo tenía decidido, al día siguiente volvería a palacio para investigar todo lo que pudiera pasar por los alrededores... pero ahora le tocaba dormir para tener energías al día siguiente.

Dormir, por supuesto.

Dormir...

–¡Ahg! ¡Así no hay quien duerma! – gritó Hibiya por lo bajo.

En seguida se dio cuenta y se tapó la boca alarmado. Pero ya era muy tarde, Sora se había dado cuenta de que no todos descansaban plácidamente.

–¿Hibiya-kun? – musitó el pelinaranja adormilado.

–Mierda...

El Amamiya maldijo a todos los dioses en un murmullo cuando escuchó al mayor levantarse y dirigirse con paso pesado pero silencioso hasta su cama, tanteando con cuidado para no despertar a los demás. Cuando dio con la cama del castaño, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza.

–Hibiya-kun, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? Es muy tarde – dijo el de naranja con un bostezo.

–No es nada, nii-chan... – le aseguró Hibiya con una sonrisa falsa, intentando darle largas – Sólo me cuesta dormir, pero no te preocupes, descansa tranquilo esta noche que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

–Mmm... No – negó perezosamente – Yo no me acuesto hasta que me digas que ronda por tu cabecita y puedas roncar tranquilo.

–Nada ronda por mi cabeza, te lo aseguro.

–Hibiya-kun, te conozco desde hace cuatro años y sé bien como eres. Seguro que hay algo que quieres contar con todas tus ganas, pero quieres estar seguro de que es la verdad antes de meter la pata y presumir de algo que no es. ¿O me equivoco acaso?

El Amamiya miró impresionado a Sora, que le sonreía burlón. Justo en el blanco. ¿Cómo podía conocerlo tan bien? A ver si al final Sora iba a ser más inteligente de lo que él mismo se creía. ¡A lo mejor incluso era el líder de una malvada organización criminal dispuesto a enfrentarse al orden establecido y...!

El pelinaranja bostezó e hizo un gran esfuerzo para que sus ojos no se cerraran. Nah, Sora no podía tener nada malvado en la sangre.

–Bueno, lo que ocurre es... – murmuró intentando sincerarse. Tragó duro y cerró los ojos con fuerza – Es que esta mañana, en el palacio de tu amo... vi a un lobo.

–¡¿Lobo?! – exclamó desperezándose de golpe.

De repente, Sora se vio amordazado por las manos del más pequeño, que en seguida había rebotado en su cama temiendo que el resto de los niños y adolescentes del orfelinato se despertaran por semejante grito.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Hibiya suspiró confirmando que no había despertado a nadie.

–¿Quieres hablar más bajo? – masculló frunciendo el ceño y quitándole las manos de la boca.

–Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que eso no puede ser cierto lo que dices – negó el de naranja en voz baja –. Ningún lobo se acercaría a palacio, todos aquellos que vivan en este bosque o por los alrededores deben de saber que el precio por tal osadía es un disparo mortal o una larga tortura hasta el fin de los días del pobre desdichado.

–¿No me crees? – preguntó en voz baja – ¡No miento!

–No digo que mientas, sino que tal vez vieras mal y equivocaras la silueta de una de las doncellas con la de un lobo o algo así... – trató de imaginar Sora, aunque lo primero que se le venía al mencionar los lobos era aquél que Seto había llevado a su casa como si fuera un cachorro herido.

–¡No lo confundí! Yo vi a un lobo con una cola negra, lo saludé y salió corriendo hasta que desapareció de mi vista. ¡Una doncella no hubiera salido corriendo!

El mayor miró algo preocupado al más pequeño. Se notaba que estaba totalmente convencido de que su historia era cierta y suplicaba para que él también le creyera. No mentía, pero lo que decía... podía ser muy peligroso. Un lobo no era cosa de chiste, y esperaba que Seto y su mascota nueva no tuvieran nada que ver con que el pobre niño no durmiera o lo pagaría muy caro.

–¿Y qué tal si hacemos un trato? – propuso Sora – Tú duermes tranquilamente esta noche y mañana vas a la escuela como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y yo trato de informarme entre las doncellas y los sirvientes por si alguien ha visto algo. ¿Te parece bien?

Hibiya dudó por un instante y luego asintió no muy convencido.

–Pero me crees, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

–Sí, te creo.

–Gracias.

Y con una leve sonrisa en la cara, el Amamiya se volvió a acostar en su cama y se quedó dormido en seguida. Sora estuvo a su lado toda la noche para que no se volviera a despertar hasta el amanecer, pensando en lo que le había contado el niño y deseando que, en realidad, todo fuera sólo una mera equivocación. Por que, de lo contrario...

Las cosas se podían poner muy feas.

.

–Shintaro-kun~ Ven, tengo una cosita para ti~

Apenas había amanecido y Kano ya andaba dando vueltas por toda la casa con unas pequeñas tijeras en la mano, buscando a Shintaro por cualquier sitio. Sabía que no había salido de la casa, uno de sus conjuros le hubiera avisado de ello, así que sólo podía estar escondido en algún lugar de la casa. El problema era saber dónde. No estaba ni debajo de las cama, ni en las caballerizas, ni en la cocina, ni en el piso de arriba...

–Tsubomi, ¿has visto al cachorro esta mañana? – le preguntó a la chica, que desayunaba en el comedor junto a Seto y a Mary.

–Pensé que seguía durmiendo – dijo Kido sin darle importancia.

–No, no está en la cama.

–Pues no ha pasado por el comedor aún, idiota. Ve a buscar a los establos, a lo mejor está ensillando un caballo para huir de ti.

–Dudo que haya salido de casa, me hubiera dado cuenta...

De repente, Kano se fijó en los rostros de Seto y de Mary. Kousuke evitaba con todas sus fuerzas mirar el rostro de Shuuya y sudaba frío, y la albina tarareaba una canción nerviosamente. En momentos como ese, agradecía que ninguno de los dos supiera mentir adecuadamente, ya que sin duda ambos estaban ocultando algo. Y puede que tuviera algo que ver con esa cola que Shintaro no sabía esconder y que podía ver perfectamente a pesar de que éste estuviera escondido.

–Entonces, el lobo no está por aquí, ¿no?

–Ya te hemos dicho que no – respondió Tsubomi –. ¿Es que además de idiota eres sordo?

–Era para asegurarme~ – rió Kano acercándose a la chica lentamente –. Porque no me ha dado tiempo aún de mirar debajo de la mesa y sería muy curioso que estuviera ahí.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Kano alzó su bota y pisó con todas sus fuerzas la punta blanca de cola que se asomaba por al lado de la silla de Kido. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. La mesa dio un bote de repente y los boles derramaron su contenido con un estruendo. Seto y Mary se mostraron preocupados por el pobre lobo mientras que Tsubomi se palmeaba la cara. _'Lo he intentado, lobo, lo siento'_ pensó lamentándose por el azabache.

–¡SUELTA, SUELTA! – gritó Shintaro desde debajo de la mesa, tirando de su cola con desesperación – ¡Haré lo que sea, brujo! ¡SUÉLTAME!

–Ups, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí~ – se disculpó levantando el pie para que el lobo pudiera recuperar su desdichado rabo por fin – Aunque, ya que estás tan voluntarioso, la verdad es que me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, cachorro. Bueno, dos favores.

–Tsk, ¿cuáles?

–Sal de ahí y acompáñame primero~

Shintaro bufó por lo bajo y salió de su escondite con un aire notablemente molesto, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho a la defensiva. Kano le guió hasta la habitación, lejos así de las miradas suspicaces de Kido y Seto y la curiosa de Mary. Cuando el lobo se sentó sobre la cama, el brujo pudo ver que su cola ahora estaba algo doblada por su culpa y se movía de manera errática ante su presencia, como si le recriminara por tan lamentable estado.

–Gastaste tu primer favor. ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Shintaro amenazante.

–Vaya, bien jugado~ – rió Kano escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, ocultando así las tijeras que llevaba desde buena mañana – Tendré que dejar el hacerte una calva para otro día. Aunque el pelo de lobo es un gran ingrediente para mis hechizos, tal vez aproveche esta noche mientras duermes.

Inconscientemente, Shintaro se llevó las manos al pelo, como si intentara que Kano no lo viera de esa manera. Pero el rubio estaba más ocupado rebuscando entre su sinnúmero de pociones y venenos como para prestarle la adecuada atención.

–¡Ah, aquí está! – exclamó sacando un frasco bastante grande con una etiqueta roja y blanca. En su interior tenía un líquido burbujeante de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro.

–¿Quieres que pruebe esa cosa? – preguntó el Kisaragi alzando una ceja confuso.

–No exactamente – respondió acercándose al lobo, que por inercia se echó hacia atrás para no oler el aroma a brujo que desprendía –. Lo que quiero es que me acompañes hoy al orfanato Daze para que los niños te vean y no le tengan así miedo a los lobos.

–¿Estás loco? Como bien dices, soy un lobo, ¡no puedo salir a la calle como si todo fuera arcoiris y unicornios de colores!

–Para eso es la poción, tonto – rió el rubio muy divertido al imaginarse los unicornios de colores – Si te tomas un solo sorbo de esto, todo el que te vea pasar sólo notará que eres un chico que pasea tranquilamente con su amigo. Nadie verá ni tus orejas ni tu cola a no ser que sepan a ciencia cierta que eres un lobo, así que no tendrías de que preocuparte porque te ignoraran completamente. Aunque sólo surge efecto durante unas horas, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Además, le he echado algunos ingredientes de más para que no notes tanto el sabor a sangre de camaleón.

–Podrías haberte ahorrado esa última información... – gruñó asqueado.

–Entonces no tendría gracia~

Algo temeroso, Shintaro agarró el frasco que le ofrecía Kano con una sonrisa amable. No estaba del todo seguro de tomarse aquella cosa. ¿Y si no funcionaba con los lobos? ¿Y si fuera algo nocivo para él? Con cuidado, abrió el frasco y lo olfateó suavemente. No olía mal, incluso podía decir que tenía un aroma dulzón que le atraía, pero aún no se fiaba del todo. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de la poción con extrema precaución, por si tenía que escupirlo.

–Umm, no está nada mal – comentó el azabache relamiéndose para no desperdiciar ni una gota –. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta cosa?

–Solución Oscura para Disfrazar las Apariencias, creado por mí mismo hace ya un tiempo y que se vende como la sal entre el resto de brujos y magas – dijo con porte orgullosa, alabando su gran experimento –. Si quieres, puedes llamarla "soda" para abreviar.

–Así que soda... – musitó dándole vueltas al delicioso contenido del frasco.

–Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara – exclamó Kano arreglando su túnica –. ¡Tenemos que llegar al orfanato aún!

–Y-yo también...

Al escuchar eso, tanto Shintaro como Shuuya se giraron hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Desde allí los observaban dos tímido ojos rosados cuya dueña, para que negarlo, estaba allí por si los chicos hacían algo indecente en la habitación. Su dulce mente había llegado a muy malas conclusiones cuando Kano dijo tan felizmente que quería un favor del lobo, así que llevaba desde el principio espiando. Pero, aunque no obtuvo exactamente lo que quería, sí que había escuchado algo que le interesaba.

–Yo también quiero ir al Daze... – dijo finalmente agarrando el borde de su traje nerviosa – No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

–No creo que sea buena idea – le advirtió Kano –. La última vez que fuiste junto a Kido, acabaste en el bosque a punto de ser devorada por los lobos mientras nosotros dos te buscábamos desesperados por todo el pueblo.

–P-pero eso fue porque no me dejó entrar con ella...

–He dicho que no y es no, Mary – negó abriendo del todo la puerta y pasando por su lado –. Seguro que Kido necesita tu ayuda fregando los boles ¡Vamos, cachorrillo~!

Shintaro obedeció inconscientemente al rubio y le siguió hasta la puerta de la entrada, no sin antes girarse una vez más a observar a la albina. Mary miraba hacia el suelo algo decepcionada porque no la dejaran ir. ¡De verdad que quería ir a conocer a los niños del Daze! Nunca se había llevado bien con los niños, ya que sabía que la marginarían por su extraños ojos y su cabello blanco. Sin embargo, Seto y los demás habían salido de ese orfanato y ellos le aceptaban, así que no podían ser tan malos los niños del Daze.

Tenía que ir, y tal vez ya sabía como convencer a Shuuya.

–K-Kano-san...

El aludido se giró ante el llamado. La chica tenía un rostro determinado.

–S-si no me dejas ir con vosotros, l-le diré a Kido que sigues vendiendo esas pociones extrañas que ella te prohibió hacer...

Esa amenaza sorprendió notablemente a Kano, que silbó impresionado ante tan ruin golpe que fue directo a su orgullo y a su dignidad. Nunca habría esperado que la pequeña e inocente Mary le ganara de aquella forma tan rastrera, recurriendo al corazón y al miedo del rubio.

–Jaque mate – sonrió Shintaro burlándose del brujo.

.

–Daos prisa, quiero llegar hoy al orfanato – los apresuró Kano atravesando entre la multitud.

De cerca le seguían Shintaro y Mary, procurando no perder de vista al enojado brujo, que parecía deseoso de dejarlos atrás.

Shintaro estaba bastante fascinado. La soda al parecer funcionaba a las mil maravillas y nadie veía ninguno de sus atributos lobunos. Incluso si su cola se agitaba inconscientemente y le golpeaba a algún pueblerino, este no lo identificaba y seguía con sus quehaceres sin prestarle atención. Casi se sentía de nuevo ese niño pequeño que pensaba que todo el mundo era bueno, aunque el que le hubieran obligado a llevar calzado lo incomodaba. Lo cierto es que no reconocía ninguna cara mientras paseaba, pero todo a su alrededor se le hacía tan familiar que daba miedo, tal vez porque en pocas ocasiones había visto a tanta gente reunida en el pueblo.

Mary, por otro lado, se mantenía con la mirada en el suelo sin soltar la bufanda del lobo para no perderse entre tanta gente. No le gustaba las multitudes, le agobiaban demasiado. Es cierto que ella también había tomado un poco de soda y no distinguían en color de su cabello gracias a ello, pero... La gente seguía dándole miedo y eso no se solucionaría con un trago de algo dulce.

–¡Agh, demonios! ¿Por qué estará esto tan concurrido? – se quejó Kano cuando recibió su décimo pisotón – ¿Regalarán cerdos en alguna parte?

–Estamos cerca de la plaza, a lo mejor se celebra algo – respondió Shintaro ubicándose.

–No sabía que conocieras el pueblo – comentó Mary.

–Sólo un poco... – mintió apartando la mirada –. Lo necesario para robar algo de comida sin que me atrapen los cazadores.

–Tsk, pero eso no nos ayuda para saber como salir de esta marabunta de gente – dijo Shuuya andando de puntillas para poder ver algo mejor –. Detesto las aglomeraciones de tal magnitud.

Sus acompañantes asintieron pensando lo mismo que él.

Después de unos minutos más tratando de hacerse paso entre la gente, llegaron por fin a la plaza del pueblo, donde la concentración de personas se hacía aún más densa. Los ojos de Kano pronto identificaron a una silueta conocida, una chica pequeña con el pelo castaño y el flequillo verde y de extrañas ropas sentada en una alta muralla para poder ver sobre todo el mundo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¡Erika-chan! – la llamó alzando una mano para que la ella lo viera.

–¡Oh, Shuuya-kun, hola~! – saludó Erika balanceando sus piernas infantilmente – ¿Qué haces por aquí hoy? No es normal verte aparecer en esta clase de fiestas, siempre las repeles.

Shintaro y Mary se miraron sin saber muy bien que ocurría, preguntándose de qué conocería Kano a esa niña tan extraña y que sería lo que se traerían entre manos para tener un tono tan cómplice. Por suerte, el rubio en seguida notó la confusión en los ojos de sus acompañantes y se dispuso a presentar a su amiga.

–Chicos, ella es Erika Kilia, aprendiza de mi misma maestra. Es algo así como mi linda Kouhai~

–¡Kouhai mis ovarios! – exclamó la chica molesta – Yo soy alumna de nuestra sensei desde mucho antes que tú, idiota.

–Pero yo aprendí más rápido~

Kano rió divertido ante la cara de enfurruñada de la pequeña Erika.

–Bueno, Erika-chan, no veníamos para molestarte, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó cuando vio que hacía el amago de lanzarle un conjuro con el cual podría acabar algo carbonizado –. Íbamos de camino al orfanato, pero nos estábamos preguntando que es lo que se celebra para que haya tanta gente en reunida aquí.

–Vaya, ¿no te has enterado? – dijo ladeando la cabeza – Parece que han atrapado a un cachorro de lobo intentando acabar con los corderos del carnicero y se están desahogando con él todo el que ha perdido algún animal. Pensé que sería algo entretenido, pero se están pasando demasiado con ese pobre niño.

–¿Un cachorro de lobo? – preguntó Shintaro alarmado.

–Sí, tendrá unos cinco años. Y encima es albino el pobre, va a ser una cruz para él – comentó con algo de lástima.

–Malditos sean... – gruñó el azabache por lo bajo.

Kano, al escuchar esa maldición, miró al lobo con algo de preocupación oculta tras su sonrisa. Seguramente, eso le afectaba demasiado como para quedarse quieto.

–Cachorrillo, no intentes nada raro – le advirtió agarrándole disimuladamente de la bufanda, al igual que Mary.

–Es sólo un niño, seguro que estaba jugando con el resto del grupo de cachorros cuando lo atraparon – gruñó muy enojado.

–Pero no podemos hacer nada por él.

Shintaro asesinó con la mirada a Kano y a su fastidiosa sonrisa tranquilizadora que le ponía de los nervios.

–Oh, pero yo sí puedo hacer algo... – masculló el lobo.

Nada más decir eso, Shintaro se deshizo de la bufanda con un brusco movimiento y empezó a correr entre la multitud para llegar al centro de la plaza, desapareciendo rápidamente tras las personas. Si Kano no quería hacer nada para salvar una vida inocente, bien por él, pero no se quedaría sentado sin hacer nada mientras a un pobre niño-lobo lo torturaban y lo maltrataban hasta la muerte.

–¡Vaya, un defensor de los lobos~! – rió Erika viendo como el Shintaro empujaba a los pueblerinos sin piedad – Debería de ser algo más discreto, lo atraparán muy pronto si no anda con cuidado.

–Es más estúpido de lo que creí... – masculló tomando a Mary de la mano.

Y así, ellos dos también se zambulleron en la multitud de gente buscando el rastro de Shintaro, esperando encontrarle antes de que él se topara con la jaula donde estaba el lobo encerrado.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Gracias a los empujones y su esbelto cuerpo, el azabache no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar hasta su objetivo con la respiración agitada y algún golpe de pueblerinos que habían respondido a su osadía. Rápidamente se apoyó en la jaula para recuperar el aire. En el interior de ésta estaba el pequeño lobo albino con ojos dorados y ropas rasgadas de color morado encogido en un rincón abrazando sus piernas lleno de temor.

Cuando el pequeño lo vio, sus orejas heridas se alzaron levemente. Parecía recordar vagamente su rostro dentro de la manada.

–Hola, pequeño Delta – saludó Shintaro en voz baja.

–¿Le conozco? – preguntó el pequeño con voz quebrada.

El azabache negó con la cabeza tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por suerte, nadie a su alrededor se fijaba en él.

–Pero te ayudaré a salir de ahí.

El niño asintió algo temeroso, confiando ciegamente en el único rayo de luz que le quedaba. Sólo quería volver a ver a su mamá, no terminar sus día allí por haber perdido en el juego del pillar con el resto de cachorros.

Shintaro empezó a rebuscar con cuidado en sus bolsillos y sacó una aguja más gruesa de lo normal que había robado del un cesto que Seto mantenía oculto bajo su cama. Pensó que le sería útil para pinchar a Kano si se acercaba demasiado a él, pero por suerte le iba a servir también en esa ocasión. Agarró el candado que mantenía cerrada la jaula con cuidado de que nadie le viera y forcejeó durante unos minutos. Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido cuando era pequeño era a abrir la jaula de los lobos para pudieran huir sin que nadie lo notara, y con el paso de los años no lo había olvidado. Pronto ya no hubo ningún candado impidiendo que el cachorro escapara.

–Ya eres libre, cachorro – le dijo triunfante –. Sólo tienes que escabullirte entre la gente y huir al bosque.

–P-pero, señor... – sollozó el niño – La gente me verá en seguida...

El azabache miró hacia ambos lados, notando la cabellera oscura de casi todos los pueblerinos. Tenía razón, un niño-lobo albino sería más llamativo que una vela en mitad de la noche. Debería de ayudarlo a llegar al bosque.

–Vale, cachorro, te llevaré hasta casa, pero espera sólo un momento. Luego, quiero que te agarres a mi fuertemente y no te sueltes.

El pequeño asintió repetidas veces y entonces, con algo de esfuerzo, Shintaro se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de los demás pueblerinos. Buscó con la mirada a los alrededores hasta que dio con la llamativa cabellera de Erika, aún sentada en su muralla entretenida con el espectáculo. Recordó que la chica había mencionado que podía ver al niño desde allí, así que seguramente también le vería a él.

Desesperado, empezó a hacerle señas a la chica para que le echara una mano.

–Jeje, un chico que se mete de cabeza en el peligro sin pensar en sí mismo, ¿nee~? – rió Erika jugueteando con su colgante en forma de estrella – Me da que necesita una ayudita para salir de ahí sin que lo cacen...

Con una risita divertida, se puso en pie sobre la muralla y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Era la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Desde aquella altura, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar una especie de conjuro en otra lengua. Nadie la escuchó ni la vio hasta que una repentina explosión de fuego se desencadenó por toda la plaza, provocando que la atención de todos los pueblerinos sed centrara en esta y entraran en pánico, empezando a huir despavorido hacia cualquier dirección. Aquello era una estampida, nadie sabía hacia donde ir ni que era lo que ocurría, sólo sabían que era peligroso quedarse en ese lugar.

Shintaro, satisfecho con la actuación de Erika, en seguida sacó al niño-lobo de la jaula y lo tomó en brazos para huir de allí. Sin embargo, una manita agarrándole de la cola le impidió avanzar.

–¡Espera, Shintaro-san! – exclamó Mary, que a su vez arrastraba a Shuuya.

–¡Es peligroso quedarse aquí! ¡Vamos! – dijo el rubio tratando de guiar a ambos hacia un lugar seguro.

Entonces, un hombre grande empujó a Kano sin querer y éste acabó de cara en el suelo, siendo pisoteado por la avalancha de gente que no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Mary trató de volver para rescatarlo, pero Shintaro fue más rápido y se lo impidió agarrándole la mano y tirando de ella a través de la gente.

–¡Shintaro-san, Kano-san se ha quedado atrás! – exclamó intentando de frenar al azabache sin resultados – ¡Hay que volver a por él, lo van a herir!

–¡Él estará bien, es un mago después de todo! – le recordó el lobo – Pero, si volvemos, seguramente corramos la misma suerte que iba llevándose a este cachorro. ¡No podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que ir al bosque y esperar que las cosas se calmen!

–¿A-al bosque? No quiero volver al bosque...

Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, Shintaro por fin frenó su andar y la miró fijamente. Mary no había olvidado tan fácilmente lo sucedido un par de días atrás con Beta. ¿Quién lo olvidaría, si por poco no lo cuenta? Comprendía el miedo que sentía, pero... había prometido ayudar a ese cachorro y en ese momento el pueblo no era seguro para ninguno de los tres.

–Lo siento, Mary, pero no quiero morir aquí.

–P-pero...

–¡Nada de peros! ¡Vamos!

Entre lágrimas, Mary asintió finalmente y siguió a Shintaro a través del pueblo tratando de escapar del bullicio de la gente, manteniendo siempre la cabeza baja. El Kisaragi lo lamentaba por Kano (ni tanto), pero no permitiría que la pequeña albina fuera arrollada por la estampida de personas y saliera herida de esa.

No le quedaba otra. Tendría que llevarla al bosque con él.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Quién piensa que voy a marear a Shin y a Mary de tanto bosque-pueblo-bosque? x33 Bueno, pero no había otra opción, era necesario que volvieran al bosque, todo sea por devolver al cachorrillo a la manada de lobos griegos uwu. **  
**_

 _En el próximo cap, Kano tendrá que conseguir de alguna manera que Shintaro, obsesionado con la idea de volver al bosque, regrese con Mary. ¿Lo conseguirá él solo o Mary se quedará para siempre a vivir en el bosque? Shin podría aprovecharse mucho de eso x3 Por otro lado, hay peligrosos hombres-lobos y otras criaturas en el bosque que podrían poner en peligro la vida de Mary. ¿Lo consentirá Shintaro? Y también tenemos a Hibiya que, preocupado por el lobo que vio en palacio, ha conseguido intrigar a Sora. ¿Descubrirá Sora la verdad tras ese misterioso lobo?_

 _Todo esto y mucho más, próximamente aquí, en Silver Fang._

 _(Me ha quedado épico y todo)_

 _Bueno, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas! (Si es que termino el cap a tiempo...) No hay excusas! En dos semanas da tiempo de escribir un cap de sobra! òwó_

 _Chao~_


End file.
